El Diario de Faith
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: Excelente fic escrito por Patricia. Una gran historia de amor, dos almas unidas: Severus Snape y simplemente...Faith. Fic terminado!
1. Capítulo 1

Este fic es grandioso, cuando lo leí me enamore de él. Esta escrito por Patricia. No me den a mi el mérito de la historia, todo lo escribió ella, yo solo soy el medio apra que se enamoren de este fic. Disfrutenlo

_Lady Kenobi_

**EL DIARIO DE FAITH**

**_Comentario de la autora_**

_Lo que sigue, es un poco más que una historia de amor. Y, ¡tengo que confesarlo!, está llena de cursilerías. Escribiéndola, me volví a sentir de 18 años, reí, lloré, canté, sufrí y me volví a enamorar. Pero mas allá de eso, es algo que me debía a mi misma, es un relato autobiográfico en el que me deshago de todos mis fantasmas. Por eso la dedico a Rubén, mi Snape de la vida real, que es el hombre que me acompaña todos los días de mi vida._

**Capítulo 1**

Hoy me he instalado en Hogwarts. El director, Albus Dumbledore, es todo lo que me han dicho de él, y más. Es un hombre al que solo puedo describir con una palabra: sabio. Habla muy poco, bueno, poco de las cosas que todos quisiéramos escuchar. Se necesita estar muy atento para captar toda la sabiduría que encierran sus palabras. He notado que la Profesora McGonagall se desespera un poco con las bromas que hace el Director, pero nunca dice nada. Ella, al igual que la mayoría de los profesores, cumple eficientemente con su trabajo y acata todas las indicaciones que imparte Dumbledore.

Conocí también al resto del cuerpo docente. La profesora Trelawney, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la señora Hooch, etc. Hay un conserje malencarado que asusta a todos los alumnos, hay fantasmas y un hombre enorme que me cayó bien desde el primer momento: Rubeus Hagrid. Parece ser que Dumbledore confía plenamente en él y a mi me inspiró confianza inmediata. Además, se portó sumamente amable conmigo y me llevó a recorrer gran parte del castillo.

Es un sitio majestuoso. Los fundadores realmente llenaron de magia este lugar. Al llegar te sientes tan ínfimo y a la vez tan grande. Es sobrecogedor, te envuelve un ambiente diferente a todo lo que he conocido en el mundo, muggle o mágico. Te hace sentir que en verdad formas parte del universo. Caminar por sus pasillos, unos amplios y otros pequeñísimos, entrar en sus salones, algunos tan grandes que parecen formar parte de la misma tierra, y otros oscuros y asfixiantes. Subir y bajar por las interminables escaleras... ¡oh! Debo recordar de nuevo a Laura que le diga a Remus que estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme recomendado para dar estas clases.

Los alumnos son maravillosos. Son la esperanza de este mundo tan frágil en que vivimos. Hay algunos brillantes, como Hermione Granger; otros, lentos pero llenos de entusiasmo, como Neville Longbottom; hay quienes son chispeantes y te hacen sonreír, como Ron Weasley; hay a los que quisieras encerrar en una mazmorra, como Draco Malfoy y sus compinches.

Hagrid me presentó al alumno más famoso del Colegio, y quizá, del mundo mágico. Es un jovencito que me despierta amor, ternura, instinto protector, pero que a la vez, te hace sentir que en sus manos tiene el poder de hacer que el universo se mueva y que él podría resolverte todos tus problemas. Sus ojos son verdes como esmeralda, o como los campos interminables de Irlanda y de Escocia. Su pelo es oscuro y tiene en la frente lo que para mi, representa la verdadera esperanza: una cicatriz en forma de rayo que nos enseña que la maldad no podrá nunca destruir aquello por lo que estamos todos aquí, la vida misma.

He dejado para el final al profesor Severus Snape, de Pociones. Cuando Dumbledore me presentó a todo el Colegio luego de la ceremonia del sorteo de los nuevos alumnos, el profesor Snape se me quedo viendo fijamente. Sus ojos negros, que hacen pensar en túneles oscuros, estaban entrecerrados y su expresión era inescrutable. Usa una túnica negra, larga hasta los tobillos. Tiene el cabello hecho un verdadero asco y una nariz ganchuda que me recordó a las águilas de Gryffindor.

Me produjo un escalofrío que no logro explicar. No se si fue miedo, pero parecía que una corriente me atravesaba de la cabeza a los pies. Me recordó a un goblin, con una sonrisa que causa escalofríos, y cuya risa puede agriar la leche y provocar que las frutas caigan de los árboles. No dijo una sola palabra y luego cenó en silencio hasta que se acercó a él un prefecto para pedirle la contraseña de Slytherin. (¿Será Severus Snape también una serpiente?)

* * *

Hoy he preguntado a Hagrid sobre el profesor Snape. Le dije que tengo la impresión de que yo no le agrado, y me respondió que realmente, a Severus Snape no le gusta nadie. Realmente, no me dijo mucho; solamente que Dumbledore tiene en ellos, a dos hombres de su entera confianza, tanto para los asuntos del Colegio, como para todo aquello que se relaciona con el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, aunque el resto de los profesores lo respetan, quizá como una extensión del respeto que sienten por Dumbledore y sus opiniones, en la mayoría de ellos percibo un cierto recelo. Nadie demuestra ni dice abiertamente su opinión sobre él, excepto algunos de los alumnos, que me hacen partícipes de la antipatía que se profesan mutuamente.

El único que parece ser su amigo, es el conserje Argus Filch, que con su inseparable gata, busca a Snape para acusar a todo aquel que, en su muy personal opinión, ha cometido una falta.

No se que pensar. Snape es misterioso, seco, implacable. He cruzado con él tan pocas palabras. Esta mañana se acercó a mi silenciosamente y por la espalda. Cuando estuvo a menos de un paso de distancia, me habló con ésa voz grave que tiene. Yo me sobresalté por supuesto, cosa que pareció hacerle un poco de gracia pues esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Profesora, me dijo, ¿vigilaría mi clase unos momentos?

Me molestó que no tuviera la gentileza de pedirlo por favor. Además, todos los profesores estábamos muy ocupados y él parecía no tener ninguna prisa por hacer nada. Decidí enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué?

- ¿Si o no?

Eso fue todo, no me dijo nada más, pero me miró de una manera que no admitía réplicas. Lo vi fijamente, pero él guardó silencio, un silencio en el que yo solo podía oír una y otra vez su pregunta. Levanté aún más mi rostro (él es bastante más alto que yo) esperando una explicación. Siguió empeñado en su mutismo y en esperar una respuesta por mi parte. Los segundos parecían eternos y empecé a sentir escalofríos.

¿Qué se cree? Primero me espanta al acercarse a mi por detrás, y luego quiere que haga su trabajo sin concederme siquiera unas palabras amables. Estuve a punto de decir que no, emití apenas un inaudible sonido y él sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía -, dijo, y se retiró dejándome furiosa. Ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de preguntar dónde estaba su aula.

Empecé a vagar medio perdida en los pasillos. Me topé con Peeves que se burló de mi hasta el cansancio. Por fortuna, encontré a la profesora McGonagall, que con toda seriedad (me sentí una alumna regañada), me indicó cómo llegar a la mazmorra que es el salón de clase del profesor Snape.

* * *

Pasé una noche terrible. Soñé que una serpiente me acosaba por los pasillos del Colegio, se acercaba a mi peligrosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando la tenía tan cerca de mi que podía escuchar su callada respiración, sus ojos se convertían en unos ojos casi humanos. De pronto, la serpiente estaba a punto de saltar sobre mi y yo me empequeñecía.

Desperté varias veces, bañada en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza.

El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que vaya hoy a su despacho ¿De qué se tratará?


	2. Capítulo 2

Regreso actualizando este magnífico fic. Me alegra de la respuesta q he recibido al ver q les esta gustando esta historia. Al final la terminaran amando, jaja. En fin quisiera aclarar dos puntos importantes antes de conestar los reviews:

1)**YO NO ESCRIBÍ ESTE FIC** por lo tanto no me gustaría q me den el crédito de algo q no es mío

2)El fic se desarolla durante el quitno año de Harry. Cuando Patricia escribió este fic lo escribio mucho nates de que saliera el quinto libro (en el 2000). Por lo tanto...SIRIUS ESTA VIVO!

Ahora contesto los reviews:

**Lety.- **Actualizaré lo más pronto y rápido posible!

**Wolfgang-Snape.- **Definitivamente fue una muy buena decisión publicar el fic. Es uno de los fic los cuales estan muy claros y creo q ni tiene ningun error! Espero q seas la primera en dejarme el review del segundo capítulo!

**Galilea.- **Si llego a conocer a Patricia algún día se lo dire! Actualizaré muy muy pronto. Besos!

**Calipso.- **Yo leí este fic creo q cuando iba en segundo de secundaria, ahora voy igual en primero de prepa, como pasa el tiempo! No te preocupes la pondré completa para q más personas la puedan leer. La iba a imprimir hace tiempo pero mejor tenerla en linea para cuando la quiera leer.

**Leonita.-** Exactamente, ves a Snape con los ojos de Faith. Gracias a esta historia me aficioné a los fics de HP. No se cual es el fic q lo cuenta desde otra prespectiva, creo q me tendrás q decir para leerlo. Besos!

**Sabi.- **Jaja, no pararé para hacerte adicta a este fic, jaja. Si llego a conocer a Patricia se lo transmitiré!

**amsp14.- **Verás q el resto esta mucho mejor!

Ahora si disfruten este capítulo. Hasta la próxima!

_Lady Kenobi_

* * *

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 2_

El profesor Dumbledore me lo ha confirmado, no son rumores, es una realidad: quien-ya-sabes ha vuelto. Me platicó todo lo sucedido durante el curso anterior y la forma como Harry se enfrentó al señor tenebroso. Al escuchar toda la historia, no pude menos que llorar por el dolor de un niño, y también por su valor y su entrega. Dumbledore me aseguró que mientras todos continuemos manteniéndonos firmes, ni a Harry ni a ningún alumno o profesor, podrá pasarle nada (¿Por qué mencionó a los profesores?).

Me indicó que todos los profesores debemos actuar con seguridad, estar siempre atentos, no dejar a los alumnos solos por los pasillos... Además, tendremos reuniones periódicas para irnos turnando las tareas de vigilancia y apoyo. Deberemos actuar lo más normal posible, sin abandonar las medidas extremas de seguridad que se han tomado.

Llegados a este punto, le pregunté si alguien mas fuera de Hogwarts, estaba cooperando con estos esfuerzos. Realmente quería tener noticias de Sirius y de Dana, Laura y Remus no habían podido decirme mucho. Me respondió únicamente que el profesor Lupin estaba en contacto constante con él. (¿Qué acaso el único hombre no misterioso del Colegio es Hagrid?)

Me preguntó sobre mis planes de estudio para el curso y me pidió que, sin alarmar innecesariamente a los alumnos, los capacite muy bien para descubrir a quienes han tomado pociones multijugos (eso mejor debería encargárselo a Snape), entrenarlos muy duro para no ser dominados por los "imperius", repasar absolutamente todo lo aprendido con el profesor Lupin y con el que se suponía era "ojo loco Moody" (que aún no entiendo para que les enseño tanto, si sus oscuras intenciones eran las que ya sabemos), además de cómo detectar animagos, etc., etc. (¿Por qué me da la impresión de que todo mi trabajo deberá hacerse en colaboración con otros profesores?).

* * *

Con este asunto de vigilar todo el Colegio, he tenido que andar mucho por los pasillos. No es algo que me moleste, el Castillo es hermoso. Pareciera que cada vez que paso, estoy en un lugar diferente. Las personas retratadas en los cuadros cambian todo el tiempo, platican entre ellos, salen y entran con la seguridad de que cada lienzo es un hogar. Y así es como siento ya este espacio, tan basto y a la vez tan minúsculo. Hogwarts es un universo donde cada estrella, cada cometa, cada explosión estelar, dan sentido a la existencia y a la vida. Como el Universo mismo, tiene secretos guardados, que solamente se revelan a unos cuantos, y tiene también eventos portentosos que admiran a cualquiera que sea capaz de separar sus ojos de la tierra y elevar su mirada para encontrar en el infinito, respuestas a preguntas que a veces no han sido formuladas.

No podían faltar los "agujeros negros", esos pozos sin entrada ni salida en los que puede extraviarse un sol. Y el agujero negro de este universo no puede ser otro que el Profesor Snape.

¡Dios! Cada vez que ese hombre se acerca, todo se vuelve silencio, hasta los personajes de los oleos del pasillo enmudecen. Es como si la energía que nos mueve desapareciera ante el magnetismo que irradia de él. La luz misma parece huir y esconderse en las rendijas cuando él habla. Y yo no puedo sustraerme a ese efecto, no logro evitar que me cause escalofríos y tartamudeos, y aunque trato de demostrar seguridad en mi misma, él logra resquebrajarla con esa voz que me provoca nervios. Además, tiene la endemoniada costumbre de acercarse siempre sigiloso, y cuando menos te lo esperas ¡está detrás de ti! Peeves se burla de mi, ya que cada vez que el profesor de pociones me hace eso y me habla sorpresivamente al oído, casi en un susurro, me obliga a acercarme más a él para poder escucharlo.

Fue una de esas ocasiones cuando percibí su olor. Yo me había imaginado que, con esa facha, olería terrible, pero no. Su olor es una mezcla entre tierra húmeda, hierbas y humo. Es un aroma extraño, pero no repulsivo. Me recuerda los bosques donde debió haber vivido Merlín, con sus árboles altos, añosos y de cortezas duras como la piedra; con la tierra bañada por el húmedo rocío de los días lluviosos y sus cabañas donde arde el fuego de la mejor leña.

Es curioso que su olor me haga pensar en esto, ya que los árboles, la leña y la tierra húmeda me encantan, mientras que el profesor Snape me produce una sensación de absoluta frialdad. Además, siempre he preferido el sol, su luz y su calor, que me hacen pensar en la vida.

* * *

Hoy estuve hablando con el Profesor Dumbledore. Me contó que Snape es originario de Albión, e inmediatamente comprendí la razón de las sensaciones que me provoca su aroma. Albión es un hermoso país en el que abundan las hadas, los goblins y los pixies. Está ubicado en la costa suroeste y tiene enormes acantilados blancos (de ahí su nombre), hermosos bosques y fabulosas riquezas, debido a las cuales ha sido objeto de muchos ataques. Antiguamente fue habitado por tribus salvajes formadas por una raza de gigantes, cuyo rey era Gogmagog. Bruto el Troyano conquistó dichas tierras, y sus descendientes, caracterizados por su fuerza y valor, fueron llamados Bretones, una espléndida raza de caballeros. Cuenta con maravillosos castillos, desde los que gobierna una clase dominante que protege a los menos afortunados. Son famosos sus herreros, que hacen espadas mágicas (probablemente Excalibur salió de Albión). En la actualidad, la familia Pendragón, que sucedió a los Bretones originales, gobierna la región por medio de fuerza, magia y astucia. Severus Snape proviene de esta familia.

Dumbledore me preguntó la razón de mi interés por el profesor Snape. Le comenté que me produce sensaciones extrañas, "no es que le tenga miedo"- dije, "pero mirarlo a los ojos es como mirar a un hipogrifo".

-lo mismo dijo Harry Potter

- pues aún no entiendo porque usted confía tanto en él

- esa es una respuesta que usted sola obtendrá.

Después de esta plática, me encerré durante un rato en mi despacho, para leer y pensar, pero no pude dejar de dar vueltas en mi cabeza al extraño profesor Snape (¿por qué, no me lo explico, si lo único que me inspira es rechazo). El sol de la tarde me daba de lleno en la espalda y me acerqué a la ventana. Snape salía del bosque prohibido, me puse a observarlo inventándome mil motivos para explicarme a mi misma la razón de por qué él andaría en ese lugar. Cuando reaccioné, me miraba fijamente desde abajo; traté de disimular mi turbación y no retiré mi vista de golpe, antes bien, le sostuve la mirada un momento antes de voltear hacia otro lado. Creo que no logré engañarlo, pues tengo la horrible sensación de que Snape puede leer los pensamientos.

* * *

Es fin de semana. El verano acabará pronto y los árboles empiezan a perder su color verde brillante. El sauce boxeador me recuerda a un guerrero cansado, que palidece después de un largo combate.

Por la mañana, hubo entrenamiento de quidditch del equipo de Griffindor. Harry es realmente soberbio sobre su escoba. En las gradas, encontré a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger (que por cierto, se pusieron un poco nerviosos al notar mi presencia). Me comentaron que Harry es el mejor buscador que ha tenido el Colegio en 100 años y me platicaron de algunos de sus mejores momentos. No se de qué manera, pero terminamos hablando del profesor Snape cuando me dijeron que en su primer curso, en el partido contra Slytherin, Snape había insistido en ser el árbitro con el fin de proteger a Harry del profesor Quirrel. Eso si que fue una sorpresa ¿Snape cuidando de Harry? Nunca lo puede imaginar, ni en mis sueños mas extraños.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, Harry se unió a nosotros y decidimos hacer una visita a Hagrid. Nos recibió amablemente en su cabaña y nos invitó a tomar el té, que los chicos rechazaron (al probarlo supe la razón).

Me quedé tan extrañada por lo que me platicaron de Snape que no podía dejar de preguntarme sobre los misterios que encierra.

El profesor Dumbledore confía en él, eso es sin duda alguna, un buen motivo para no temerle. Pero es tan... oscuro. Si, esa es la palabra. No es tenebroso, es oscuro. La noche misma nos puede gustar o nos puede asustar. Puede traer consigo la certeza de un nuevo día, lleno de cosas buenas; o nos puede llenar de dudas. Puede esconder seres fantásticos, temibles o amables. Pero ante todo, nos invita a reflexionar y nos hace enfrentarnos con nuestros propios secretos y pensamientos...

Divagaba yo en eso, de pie junto a la ventana, cuando volví a ver al profesor Snape saliendo del bosque prohibido (que no lo está para los profesores). Y pensé en voz alta

¿qué busca entre los árboles?

Hagrid y los chicos se acercaron a la ventana y alcanzaron a verlo ya cerca del Castillo. Hagrid nos dijo que le habían estado robando huevos de gallina y que cuando Snape se enteró, empezaron sus incursiones al bosque, pero que hasta ahora solo había encontrado algunos cascarones. Hagrid cree que simplemente los está robando un mapache y que Snape le da demasiada importancia al asunto.

Yo no comenté nada, pero advertí una mirada de inteligencia en los ojos de Hermione.

* * *

¿Huevos de gallina robados? Eso es tan intrigante como las visitas de Snape al bosque. No pude seguir preguntándomelo ya que, en la clase de hoy, algunos alumnos comentaron que han estado teniendo muchas pesadillas. Curiosamente, las tienen sobre todo aquellos alumnos mas conflictivos (casi todos en Slytherin han pasado noches terribles). Revisé mi chimenea y no encontré nada, pedí a la profesora McGonagall y a la profesora Sprout que revisaran las de sus respectivas casas y tampoco encontraron nada. Lo mismo con Ravenclaw. Solo me quedaba Slytherin.

Quise hacer con el profesor Snape lo mismo que él hace conmigo. Cuando salía del comedor, después de la cena, me acerqué a él por detrás – Profesor Snape, le dije pegada a su cuello con voz apenas perceptible. El siguió caminando ¿no me habrá oído ni sentido? Casi corrí para alcanzarlo y lo intenté de nuevo – Profesor Snape¿él? Continuó su camino.

¡Demonios! Me quedé parada donde estaba y le grité¡profesor Snape¡profesor Snape!

Al fin volteó, se quedó quieto y me vi obligada a caminar hacia él, ya que no hizo ni el mas mínimo intento por acercarse.

- Profesor Snape- dudé y luego le dije de corrido – quieropedirlequereviselaschimeneasenlasalacomúnylashabitacionesdesucasa.

Me miró con burla en los ojos, sin decir nada, y tuve que explicarle lo de las pesadillas, que las jefas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf ya habían revisado sus respectivas casas y que no habían encontrado nada.

¿y que quiere encontrar?

- Mire profesor, los alumnos que han tenido malos sueños, son en su mayoría de Slytherin, por lo que creo que en sus chimeneas pueden estar habitando algunos bodachs, que les encanta aterrorizar a los muchachos por las noches, y sabemos que los bodach tienen preferencia por aquellos que no se distinguen precisamente por sus buenos sentimientos

¿está queriendo decirme que en Slytherin hay personas malvadas?

- No profesor, pero todos sabemos que en Sly...

Sus ojos me taladraban, traté de conservar el aplomo pero no pude continuar ¿qué mas daba lo que pensara? Lo importante era revisar esas chimeneas.

- pues si usted no quiere revisarlas, profesor, le agradeceré que me acompañe para hacerlo yo misma.

Snape se rió de mi atrevimiento. Yo se que es imposible ingresar a las casas de los alumnos a menos que seas el jefe de alguna de ellas, pero dije eso para retarlo, para obligarlo a hacer lo que yo quería. Volvió a guardar silencio (¡como me desespera!), y yo lo interpreté como una invitación a continuar. Le pedí que llevara sal y si encontraba las huellas de los bodach, bastaría con una pizca en el fuego, para ahuyentarlos.

¿Y cree que yo traigo sal conmigo todo el tiempo¿O que voy a ir a las cocinas por ella?

Le entregué un pequeño frasco con la sal, lo tomó sin decir nada, y sin despedirse, se dirigió a las mazmorras. Aguardé su regreso escondida tras una armadura. Salió seguido por el Barón Sanguinario que le decía – lo felicito profesor, los muchachos dejarán de gritar por la noche.

Un punto a mi favor, profesor Severus Snape.

* * *

Este fin de semana habrá visita a Hogsmeade. Quiero comprarle a Hagrid un gallo, ese asunto de los huevos robados no me gusta nada y un gallo, o una comadreja, son lo mejor que podemos tener en el colegio.

* * *

He seguido pensando en el asunto de los huevos robados, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza los motivos por los que han sido sustraídos y llevados al bosque. Sospecho que Snape piensa lo mismo que yo.

¿Por qué demonios pienso tanto en Severus Snape?

Con ninguna otra profesora se porta tan grosero como conmigo. Yo se que la profesora McGonagall es la subdirectora del Colegio y le debe respeto por esta razón. Pero yo soy personal docente también, como Sprout, como Trelawney, como la señora Hooch, y merezco el mismo respeto que ellas ¿Qué se cree el profesorcito¿Qué a mi me puede tratar como a los alumnos¿Qué me va a asustar con sus bromas de poner veneno o suero de la verdad en mi copa? No tengo nada que ocultar, si lo pusiera, de lo único que se enteraría es de que lo detesto...

¿Sería capaz de ponerlo? Cualquiera podría enterarse de mis sospechas.

* * *

Han seguido desapareciendo huevos. No le he dicho nada al profesor Dumbledore, hasta no estar segura. Urge comprar ese gallo.

* * *

La visita a Hogsmeade fue mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba. Aunque yo fui como parte de los profesores que cuidaríamos de los alumnos, resulta que recibí información sorprendente.

Todos los chicos compraron golosinas como para todo el año (la señora Pomfrey ha tenido que quitar muchas indigestiones hoy), los gemelos Weasley se surtieron de artículos de broma en Zonko (seguro traerán algo que me puedan prestar para asustar a Snape)

Después de caminar muchísimo bajo el sol recorriendo todas las tiendas, entré con Hermione, Ron y Harry a "Las tres escobas". Pedimos muestras bebidas y buscamos una mesa. Encontramos una cerca de la ventana (cosa muy extraña ya que el lugar estaba repleto) y nos sentamos a descansar un poco antes de ir a comprar el gallo para Hagrid.

Hermione me preguntó con suspicacia ¿Para Hagrid? (Creo que esta jovencita es mucho, pero mucho mas inteligente de lo que aparenta, y eso ya es decir..)

Estuvimos platicando animadamente cuando vimos pasar por la calle al Profesor Snape. A mi no me pareció nada extraño, pero los chicos me dijeron que él jamás va a las visitas a Hogsmeade. Les dije que seguramente había recibido la indicación de ir, de parte del profesor Dumbledore, para contar con un adulto mas que cuidara de los alumnos. Cosa perfectamente comprensible dadas las circunstancias, ahora que todo mundo vive temeroso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Replicaron que, aparte de Harry, el mas temeroso debería ser el propio Snape. Pregunté la razón y recibí un diluvio de respuestas.

El año pasado, tanto a Karkarov, como a Severus Snape, les ardió la marca tenebrosa del brazo, señal de que quien-tu-sabes los estaba llamando. Ambos habían sido mortífagos, pero habían retornado al lado bueno. Cuando sus marcas fueron tan evidentes que no se podía ocultar el hecho, Karkarov huyó, no se sabe a donde. Pero Snape se conservó al lado de Dumbledore, lo que lo hace un blanco inevitable de la venganza del señor tenebroso.

Además, Snape dejó de ser un motífago y confesó todo mucho antes de la muerte de los padres de Harry y de la desaparición del innombrable. Eso significa que no renunció al poder oscuro por miedo a ser delatado y terminar en Azkaban, sino que sus motivos para traicionar a Lord Voldemort fueron otros, ninguno de ellos relacionado con la cobardía.

¡Pero fue un mortífago- insistía Ron.

¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijo el profesor Dumbledore cuando murió Cedric? Pidió que lo recordemos cuando tengamos que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo.- dijo Hermione.

- Pues no es cómodo tomar clase con él- replicó Ron

- Ni encontrárselo por los pasillos- dije yo.

Harry habló, como para si mismo – Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho mas que nuestras habilidades.

Al preguntarle, Harry nos platicó que en segundo curso, Dumbledore le había respondido eso cuando le contó que el sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarlo a Slytherin, pero que había quedado en Gryffinfor solo porque él así lo pidió.

- Y cuando escapó Pettigrew, Snape insistió en que habíamos sido víctimas de un hechizo confundidor. Y eso nos libraba de un castigo, o de ser expulsados, debido a nuestra incursión en la casa de los gritos. Recuerden que ahí estaba Cornelius Fudge- dijo Hermione.

- Además, no olviden que también en segundo curso, Snape trató de evitar que nos culparan por lo de la señora Norris, diciendo que simplemente nosotros tres nos podíamos haber encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno- dijo Harry.

Nos quedamos pensativos. El panorama me mostraba un Snape que además de ser insoportable, odioso, intratable, intolerante e injusto, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar destellos de un espíritu muy diferente al que mostraba al mundo.

De nuevo me quedé perdida en mis reflexiones. El sol no tardaría en ocultarse y debíamos darnos prisa. Por la ventana, las sombras eran ya muy largas y de pronto, me percaté de que afuera se encontraba de nuevo el profesor Snape, viendo, como siempre sin parpadear, hacia el interior de "Las tres escobas". Esta vez no le sostuve la mirada, nos pusimos de pie, nos despedimos de la señora Rosmerta y salimos. El ya no estaba ahí.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos! Si, vuelvo a actualizar rápidamente! Me dan muchos ánimos sus reviews y gracias por desearme muchsima suerte! Me da mucha alegría ver q les esta gustando y q más gente lo esta leyendo! En fin, los dejo con otro capítulo más de esta excelente historia y conteso los reviews!

**Wolfgang-Snape.- **Y por segunda vezhas sido la primera! Puedo apostar q terminara siendo una de tus favoritas, jaja. No conzco a Patricia. Cuando ella escribió sus fics no dejó nada para poder tener contacto con ella pero moveré cielo, mar y tierra para mandarle las felicitaciones de todos y por supuesto la mía también! Espero tu review,besos y q disfrutes este capítulo! Besos!

**amsp14.- **Y verás q en menos de lo que pestañeas se acabará la historia por lo rápido q actualizo! Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo pues cuando uno lee este fic dice: Este es el Snape q todos imaginamos, q Rowling nos describe. Es el Snape q casi no existe en algunos fics. Besos!

**Galilea.- **Si el misterio de los huevos sigue, es muy interesante, verás de q se tratan los huevos. Es muy interesante esa parte de la historia. Igual a mí me gustaría escribir como lo hace Patricia. Actualizaré muy pronto. Besos!

**SABI.- **No pararé hasta publicar el final. Si este SI es un Snape! Jaja, me acordaré las 24 horas del día q estas esperando, jaja. En fin, besos y espero q te guste este capítulo.

Me despido de ustedes sin antes hacer publicidad a los mejores fics escritos por mí: El Fin de un Sueño y El Diario de la Princesa.Las Vueltas en el Tiempo apenas acaba de iniciar, así q recomiendo q lo lean. Disfruten este capítulo y no olviden dejar un review!

Ciao

_Lady Kenobi_

**

* * *

**

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 3_

¡Me urge que Fred y George Weasley me presten algo para Snape! Por lo menos unas galletas de canario. ¡Ya no lo soporto! Es imposible tener con él una conversación adulta, me hace perder los estribos.

Por ser domingo, me levanté mas tarde de lo usual, y después de desayunar en un gran comedor casi vacío, fui con Hagrid para entregarle el gallo que compré ayer.

Como siguen desapareciendo huevos, al salir de la cabaña, me dirigí al bosque, sabiendo perfectamente lo que buscaba. Caminé entre los árboles y me interné cada vez más. Era apenas medio día, así que no tenía que preocuparme por la oscuridad. Después de caminar una media hora, encontré algunos restos de lo que parecían cascarones, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Revisé a conciencia la tierra esperando encontrar las huellas. Tras observar un poco, las encontré al fin, clarísimas en el suelo, donde la vegetación es más cerrada: rastros de una serpiente; además, aquí eran más abundantes los restos de cascarones de huevo. Estiré mi cuerpo para descansar mis músculos después de tanto tiempo inclinada, y apareció de pronto entre los árboles.

Grité, y veloz como un rayo, me tapó la boca.

- Shhhhh¿Quiere que todos los alumnos se pongan tan histéricos como usted?

Me molestó eso de "histéricos" ¿Cómo no voy a gritar si usted tiene la maldita costumbre de aparecerse de pronto, sin hacer ningún ruido?

No me respondió, como siempre. Estaba cansada de esa manía suya, estaba cansada de sentirme nerviosa cada vez se aproxima, estaba cansada de tener que acercarme a él para escucharlo, estaba cansada de pensar y pensar.

¿Qué esta buscando profesor?

- Lo mismo que usted, profesora Faith.

- Y si se puede saber ¿qué piensa que estoy buscando yo? (Nunca me había llamado por mi nombre.)

- Mire, profesora, vale más que tenga cuidado, no vaya a ser que realmente sus sospechas y temores se materialicen.

- Pues de ser así¡seguramente será por causa suya!

No se porque le contesté eso, después de todo lo hablado ayer en Hogsmeade. Yo no debería tener razones para dudar de él, pero su actitud tan autosuficiente me provocó las ganas de retarlo, de hacerlo enojar como él a mi. Se me quedó viendo con furia y me apretó los brazos con sus manos. Yo solo lo miré, de nuevo me vi obligada a alzar mas mi vista, hubiera querido decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero el apretón de sus dedos en mi piel se hizo mas fuerte y me lastimó. Mis ojos me traicionaron y dejé escapar una lágrima.

- Muchacha tonta- me dijo, y por la fuerza me sacó del bosque. No dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvimos en el corredor que lleva a mi despacho. – Deje de jugar, no haga mas tonterías – me dijo cuando me soltó al fin. Conteniendo mis lágrimas, pero no así mi rabia, le espeté un – por eso no le otorgaron la Orden de Merlín, por prejuzgar a las personas sin mas argumentos que sus antipatías personales-. Como si se pudiera, sus ojos se tornaron mas furiosos aún, era como tratar de enfrentar a un draconis ladoni, el temible dragón oriental de 100 cabezas que tiene ojos que lo ven todo y cuyas glándulas inflamatorias escupen fuego cada vez que respira. Le sostuve la mirada tratando de calmar mi corazón, me daba la impresión que Snape podía oír mis latidos, mi pecho se agitaba al respirar. Hizo un leve movimiento, me asusté y saqué mi varitaél solamente se rió y se fue, dejándome ahí, furiosa e incapaz de lanzarle siquiera el hechizo más simple.

* * *

Ha sido una semana de mucho trabajo. Afortunadamente, no me he encontrado con el profesor Snape, casi estoy convencida de que ya me dejará en paz. No he regresado al bosque prohibido, prefiero esperar un poco más, no sea que me lo vuelva a encontrar, y ahora si, no me contendré y le mandaré por lo menos un locomotor mortis, para que aprenda a no meterse conmigo.

Por cierto ¿cómo sabe lo que yo ando buscando? Insisto, me da la impresión de que puede escuchar mis pensamientos (¿sabrá que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo pensando en él?). Tal vez él tiene las mismas sospechas que yo, o tal vez es él quien ha robado los huevos (¡esto no es posible Faith! Recuerda que Dumbledore confía en él), o tal vez él no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que yo estoy buscando...

* * *

No me ha quedado otra opción y después de pensarlo mucho y darle miles de vueltas en mi cabeza, me armé de valor y esta tarde le he pedido al profesor Snape que me recomiende libros donde traten profundamente el tema de las pociones multijugos, ya que fue un encargo del profesor Dumbledore y no he cumplido con ello. Evidentemente, todos los libros recomendados, así como la gran mayoría de los libros que necesitaré para todo el resto del curso, están en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Hasta ahora, no había necesitado revisar nada de esa sección y él, de algún modo, lo sabía. Sin perder su estilo duro y cínico, se ha ofrecido a acompañarme. ¡Como si no me conociera la bibliotecaria!

- Con los títulos me basta

- He dicho que la acompaño , me respondió y dando la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Yo me quedé parada ahí (al fin que retarlo ya me había dado resultado la última vez, por eso ahora era tan "amable" conmigo). Después de unos pasos, volteó, los segundos parecían alargarse eternamente, no dijo nada y como si yo estuviera bajo el dominio de un imperius, caminé hacia él.

Una vez en la biblioteca, solicitó a la señora Pince el libro "Moste potente potions" y con toda la amabilidad que no tiene para nadie más, le pidió que me lo entregara a mi.

Recibí el libro y me senté a revisarlo. El paseaba por la biblioteca, sacaba algún tomo de los estantes, lo volvía a meter, pero ante todo, me dio la impresión de que me estaba vigilando.

No encontré lo que necesitaba ( de existir, habrían descubierto a Crouch ¿verdad?), pero al pasar la página, me topé con el "Filtro de muertos en vida", poción que lleva asfódelo y ajenjo, no pude evitar sonreír pensando que quizás alguien dio esta poción al profesor Snape, ya que nunca mostraba sentimientos que hicieran pensar en un ser humano vivo.

- Ni se le ocurra, se detectar cualquier poción con solo verla y aspirar su olor , me dijo por la espalda. A pesar del enésimo susto que me daba, le reclamé no haberme dicho que nunca encontraría la manera de descubrir a un impostor que ha bebido multijugos. (y lo mismo para el caso de los animagos ¡soy una verdadera tonta!)

- Mi especialidad es prepararlas, profesora. Usted es la experta en Artes oscuras ¿no?

Me quede sin respuesta. Cómo me hubiera gustado tener algo que decirle, pero no podía. Abrí la boca estúpidamente, la cerré de inmediato y salí.

* * *

Ha terminado el verano. Los árboles del bosque prohibido se tiñen de un color rojizo que me recuerda tanto a Ron Weasley y a sus hermanos. Todos son como pixies, pelirrojos y traviesos. Parecen un montón de cascabeles haciendo ruido y provocando risas. Me había olvidado de pedir a los gemelos algún artículo de broma para Snape, pero parece mejor idea no hacer nada contra él.

Los alumnos han progresado (no todos por desgracia). Desde primero hasta séptimo curso, están practicando cómo resistirse a los imperius. Con mucho, Harry es el mas aventajado, pero hasta el pobre Neville, ha dado muestras de carácter. Claro, aunque pienso que nadie quisiera hacer daño a Neville Longbottom, con los magos tenebrosos nunca se sabe, hasta un Longbottom puede matar si se encuentra bajo el influjo de un imperius.

Siguen desapareciendo huevos. Eso me indica que mis temores no se han cumplido, si siguen desapareciendo, es porque no han logrado empollar ninguno y el gallo aún no tiene trabajo.

* * *

Hoy por la mañana, como todos los días, estuve leyendo el "profeta" mientras desayunaba. Snape se acercó a mi (esta vez de frente) y me soltó a bocajarro – Profesora ¿qué pretende encontrar en el periódico que lo lee con tanto interés cada mañana?. Hubiera querido responderle "que le importa", pero ya que él parecía que de algún modo había hecho las paces conmigo, me contenté con decirle que cualquier noticia que nos indicara de las actividades de-quien-usted-sabe, era importante, pero hasta ahora no había aparecido nada que me hiciera sospechar. Me dijo que si el señor tenebroso daba algún paso, seguramente nosotros nos enteraríamos antes que el "profeta", ya que su mayor interés se encuentra precisamente en Hogwarts. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si se refería a si mismo o a Harry, pero sonó la campana llamando a clase y él, con una levísima inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de mi y se retiró.

No he podido dejar de pensar en la frialdad que muestra ante la posibilidad de ser él, el blanco de una venganza. Parece no tener ningún temor y yo no se si preocuparme por lo que le pueda pasar, o angustiarme ante el hecho de que sigue visitando el bosque, lo que lo hace sospechoso para mi.

¿Por qué he de preocuparme por él? No es que él me importe, pero si algo llega a pasarle, es señal inequívoca de que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se atreve de nuevo a usar sus poderes oscuros en Hogwarts, como lo hizo el año pasado. Y lo que menos quiero es que este Colegio sea tocado. Aquí vive la esperanza de todo el mundo mágico, aquí está Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore... y está también Severus Snape, que se atrevió a retar al que fue su amo, a traicionarlo al confesar que había vivido en el lado oscuro, mucho antes de que otros mortífagos lo señalaran durante sus juicios, después del asesinato de los Potter.

Eso me hace recordar a Sirius y Dana ¿Cómo estarán?

* * *

Como si fuera una invocación, hoy a la hora del desayuno Harry recibió carta de Sirius. Normalmente, los únicos en enterarse de esa correspondencia son Hermione, Ron y el profesor Dumbledore, pero ya que Harry y sus amigos saben que soy amiga de Dana y de Laura, tuvo la gentileza de avisarme que en su carta, Sirius le comenta que se encuentra bien, que incluso ha subido de peso gracias a los cuidados de Dana y ha recuperado algo de color. Remus y Laura tampoco han tenido problemas.

He estado tan contenta todo el día, que me la he pasado cantando por los pasillos. Peeves me molesta y se pone a aullar como un lobo cuando me escucha, pero no me importa.

* * *

Amanecí cantando de nuevo. Cuando me dirigía al gran comedor para la cena, tropecé con el profesor Snape. Me dijo que en lugar de cantar, debería fijarme por donde camino, ya que además, canto terriblemente mal, tan desafinado que parezco una mandrágora adulta y podría matarlo con mi voz. Pero he estado de tan buen humor, que no respondí nada, es más, le ofrecí disculpas y le ayudé a levantar la balanza y los ingredientes que traía en varias bolsas y que habían rodado por el suelo cuando choqué con él. Creo que se sorprendió, pues tartamudeó un gracias apenas inteligible. Sonreí y me fui, cantando por supuesto.

* * *

A pesar de que cada vez hace mas frío, hoy por la tarde salí a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Algunos alumnos y profesores iban y venían, aprovechando que no llovía. Tuve la oportunidad de preguntar a la profesora Sprout si tiene ruta graveolens o "hierba de gracia". Me respondió que si, no sin preguntarme para que la quería. No le expliqué nada, le dije que considero importante tener una buena cantidad para que la enfermería siempre cuente con ungüento en caso de heridas. Se me quedo viendo como si yo estuviera loca, pero no me importó. Se acerca el invierno y si están tratando de empollar un huevo de gallina en el bosque, seguro la serpiente que los está robando tratará de lograrlo antes de las primeras nevadas.

Continué mi paseo, el aire empezó a soplar mas fuerte empujando las nubes. Me detuve a observar el cielo y sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado. – ¿Nunca te has preguntado si a las nubes les gusta viajar, Ron- dije - a veces desearía volar tan alto que las pudiera tocar, y mirar desde arriba todo lo que ellas ven. Conocen los pueblos, las ciudades. Han mirado costumbres diferentes, diferentes vestidos, diferentes paisajes. Las nubes deben ser sabias después de ver como los hombres nos amamos o nos odiamos sin ninguna razón. Cuando el viento deja de arrastrarlas, ellas se quedan quietas reflexionando en todo lo que han visto, y podrían enseñarnos mucho si tan solo supiéramos leer lo que nos dicen...

¿Ahora quiere ser profesora de adivinación- me dijo Snape de pronto.

- Perdón, es que creí que hababa con Ron Weasley.

Snape no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Traía su varita en sus manos (nunca le había visto usarla) y jugueteó un poco con ella. Yo no sabía que hacer, saqué mi propia varita y seguí hablando.

- Lo que no me gusta del otoño es la muerte lenta de las flores. Empiezan perdiendo su color, su perfume se hace mas intenso hasta que al fin, marchitas, vuelven a la tierra que las vio nacer -. Mientras hablaba, toque una planta con mi varita y sin pensarlo, hice aparecer una margarita y continué - las margaritas son mis flores preferidas, simples, puras, sin complicaciones; nadie les hace mucho caso pues parecen poca cosa al lado de las rosas. Las margaritas no tienen diversidad de colores, ni perfume, crecen sencillas hasta que alguien enamorado les pregunta sobre los sentimientos de la persona amada...

¿Pero es que no deja de hablar nunca, dijo Snape, y tocando mi flor con su propia varita, la hizo marchitarse y caer - la muerte a veces engendra vida.

Le hubiera preguntando qué quería decir con eso, pero me tomó del brazo (sin dañarme esta vez) y me acercó al lago. El viento levantaba pequeñas olas en la superficie del agua. Guardé silencio esperando que él dijera algo más, pero se quedó tan callado como yo. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, cuando gruesas gotas empezaron a caer. Todos corrimos al interior del Castillo. Por unos instantes me había parecido ver a un Severus Snape diferente, pero esa sensación se desvaneció cuando, en las escaleras de entrada al Colegio, dos alumnos de primer año empujaron a todos los que iban adelante. Snape dijo – cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por causar desorden , y se perdió entre los que entraban apresurados para guarecerse de la lluvia.

* * *

Esta semana se llevará a cabo el baile de Halloween.

Los alumnos están especialmente emocionados. Ron y Hermione irán juntos, Harry invitó a Ginny Weasley.

Aunque todos los profesores debemos asistir, afortunadamente no es necesario que lleguemos en pareja ¿Con quien iría? Solamente le aceptaría una invitación a Hagrid, es el único con el que no me sorprendería si me viera llegar a mi misma de su brazo. Es gentil, es amable, es bueno y es divertido (sobre todo cuando abusa un poco del hidromiel). Pero bueno, no tiene caso pensar en ello ya que perfectamente puedo llegar sola.

Me estoy haciendo una túnica en color verde esmeralda, estará lista para ese día.

* * *

Ayer fue el baile de Halloween. El salón estaba impresionante, el techo nos mostraba un cielo negrísimo, salpicado de miles de estrellas y en el que se veía solamente un gajito minúsculo de la luna creciente. Por todos lados flotaban velas encendidas y las calabazas reían al paso de la gente. Hubo muchísima comida y bebida. El ambiente no reflejaba las inquietudes que permanecen en las mentes de todos. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no ha hecho nada y aunque Dumbledore se muestra alegre y tranquilo, yo se que está alerta, lo mismo que todos nosotros.

Mi túnica verde quedó hermosa. Me puse un sombrero haciendo juego sobre mi cabello suelto y no use ningún maquillaje. No había pensado en el asunto del color hasta que Draco Malfoy se acercó a mi y me preguntó si había elegido el verde por ser el de la casa de Slytherin.

¿Y por qué crees que me vestiría a propósito con los colores de tu casa?

Respondió la cosa mas increíble, me dijo que ya que hasta ahora no había habido señales del "supuesto retorno" del señor tenebroso, el Ministerio de magia, escuchando las sugerencias de su padre, estaba pensando en destituir a Albus Dumbledore de la dirección del Colegio. Y que él propondría al Profesor Snape para Director. Me dijo que ya lo había hecho una vez, pero que Snape había hecho caso omiso del comentario. Pero que ahora, como todo indicaba que el profesor Dumbledore si sería destituido del cargo, y el mejor candidato era Snape, pues a mi me convenía quedar bien con él para obtener la Subdirección de Hogwarts.

Primero me dieron ganas de reír, pero todo ese argumento demostró el poco respeto que siente por nuestro Director, y el poco interés que tiene en lo que pudiera pasar en el mundo si quien-tu-sabes recobra toda su fuerza. Me enojaron sus insinuaciones de que yo quisiera el cargo de Minerva McGonagall y sobre todo me enojó que pensara que a mi me pueda interesar quedar bien con Snape.

Me tardé demasiado en responderle, con una cínica sonrisa, se fue con sus amigos aprovechando que el profesor Flitwick se acercó a nosotros para recordarme que a la fiesta ya le quedaba poco tiempo, y yo no había bailado aún con nadie.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero para mi fortuna llegó el profesor Snape y me sacó a bailar antes que Flitwick. Tocaban una música lenta. Snape me dio la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista. Tomó mi cintura, con firmeza fue guiando mis pasos mientras me observaba. Lo vi unos instantes a los ojos, pero me sentí turbada y mejor miré para otro lado. Traté de concentrarme en la música, pero no podía, sentía su mirada fija en mi. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho, hasta que me dije a mi misma – tranquila Faith, no pasa nada, este hombre te sacó a bailar y punto. Respiré profundo y él sonrió. Me puse a hablar a tontas y locas de mil temas sin importancia.

- Profesor ¿Sabía que los muggles piensan que en la que ellos llaman la "noche de brujas", todas salen a volar en sus escobas, como una ceremonia¿Sabía que encienden grandes hogueras y arman mucho barullo para espantarlas¿No le parece que las velas se ven preciosas¿Le gustan las calabazas¿Qué opina de la música?...

El me había estado respondiendo con monosílabos. La pieza terminó y yo no lo noté por estar parloteando. Snape me tenía aun abrazada por la cintura, soltó mi mano y tomó mi cabello obligándome a mirarlo. No me lastimó, fue dominante pero no agresivo. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasó, me perdí en la oscuridad de sus ojos, sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi, la mano en mi cintura me atrajo hacia él, la mano en mi pelo me forzó a levantar mas la cara. Sentí su pecho pegado al mío. –Va a descubrir mi agitado corazón, pensé. Vi sus ojos muy muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Entonces todo empezó a dar vueltas, desapareció la fiesta, la música, las velas, cerré los ojos para no ver mas esa negrura y me besó. Al principio sus labios fueron tímidos. Traté de hablar pero al abrir mi boca, solo provoqué que su beso fuera mas profundo. Temblé, sentí que me desmayaría y me recargué en su cuerpo. Me apretó contra él y compartí la calidez de su beso. Todo el frío que siempre me ha inspirado, se desvaneció ante su boca tibia. Empecé a corresponderle y pegué mas mi cuerpo al suyo (¿era posible estar mas cerca?). Su beso parecía ansioso, desesperado. Nos separamos, y sin soltar mi pelo ni mi cintura, me dijo viéndome a la cara¿no te has dado cuenta?

Me soltó y se fue. Volvieron las risas, la música, la fiesta. No se si alguien nos haya visto. Ya no lo vi en el resto de la noche. Cuando la fiesta acabó, los prefectos acompañaron a sus casas a todos los alumnos y los profesores también nos retiramos a dormir. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, había una margarita bajo la puerta.


	4. Capítulo 4

Y sigue la historia! Cada vez se pone mejor. En fin, anuncio que el 14 de febrero publicaré dos capítulos para celebrar este día muy especial, jaja. Igual aviso que actualizare todas mis fics ese día si no...me daré de topes con la pared. Disfuten el capítulo y los veo hasta el 14!

**Wolfgang Snape.- **Cuando lo leí por primera vez yo tambipen me sorprendí de la demostración de amor de nuestro pofesor, jaja. Yo no me lo esperaba. Si puedo contactar a Patricia le dire todos los comentarios acumulados. Disfruta este capítulo! Besos!

**galilea.- **Es un beso muy, muy especial.Hay muchas pistas enla historia sobre los huevos y vas a ver que una cosasaca otra...

**amsp14.- **Nada de dudas para Faith, jaja aunque verás su reacción en los siguientes capítulos, principalmente este. Este si es un Snape verdadero, el Snape que yo quisiera tener, jaja. Disfruta el capítulo y besos!

**edysev.- **Estoy de acuerdo contigo pues esta es una historia que pasa en la vida real, toca el tema de Harry Potter pero es más bien la historia la que es importante, tanto que cuando la lees hasta te puedes olvidar que el fic es de HP. Si, a mi me tomo días y días en terminarlo de leer, muy largo pero para lo que nos deja al final, te quedas sin palabras. Creo que terminé amando a Snape cuando termine de leerlo (y eso q me chocaba, jaja) Gracias por la felicitación, fue una decisión correctisima y buena, la mejor que he hecho hasta ahorita. Lamentablemente no tengo contacto con la autora, si no le mandaría mi felicitación y la de todas las personas que dejan un review a la historia. Seguiré buscando y buscando hasta que la localize. Besos!

_Lady Kenobi_

* * *

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 4_

Esta mañana, mientras me dirigía al salón de clase, Peeves estuvo haciendo alboroto mientras declamaba por los pasillos. Solo desapareció cuando el Barón Sanguinario lo hizo callar. Me dio la impresión de que los personajes de los cuadros cuchicheaban mas de lo acostumbrado al verme pasar (¿Será mi conciencia?) No he visto a Snape desde el sábado, hoy es lunes y afortunadamente tenemos toda una larga semana de trabajo. No se que voy a hacer o a decir cuando nos encontremos ¿Qué se hace después de haber aceptado y correspondido un beso así¿Cómo se debe comportar uno¿Le exijo una explicación y una disculpa¿De que se debe disculpar¿De haberme hecho temblar¿De haberme provocado una corriente eléctrica que iba de pies a cabeza¿O debo tratarlo como siempre?

Pasé toda la clase tratando de concentrarme sin lograrlo. Me perdí en mis pensamientos después de mandar al pobre Longbottom un tarantallegra, hasta que Hermione gritó finite incantatem, y con un gracioso movimiento de su varita impidió que Neville siguiera saltando.

Harry me ha preguntado qué me sucede, piensa que estoy preocupada por algo relacionado con el-que-no-debe-nombrarse. Esto me hizo recordar que no he preguntado a Hagrid si siguen desapareciendo los huevos.

* * *

¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué mi loca cabeza no deja de girar en torno de ese beso en el baile? Probablemente, Snape lo hizo para obligarme a callar, se que a veces hablo demasiado. Pero ¿por qué apareció esa margarita detras de mi puerta¿Por qué me besó¿Por qué¿Y por qué demonios tengo ganas de que me vuelva a besar así? Sus brazos y sus manos me dominaron, su mirada me hizo guardar silencio mientras me atravesaba con sus ojos (¿qué decían esos ojos tan negros?), su boca... ¡Dios! Me hizo temblar... Fue una mezcla extraña de suavidad y rudeza, fue tímida y ansiosa, fue...

¡Ya Faith, ya! Seguramente eso beso no significo para él nada mas que una muestra de dominio sobre mi, y no volveré a permitírselo ¡no señor!

* * *

Es fin de semana de nuevo. No había visto a Snape hasta esta mañana, que estaba leyendo el periódico como todos los días mientras desayunaba. Al terminar y ponerme de pié, vi que salía del gran comedor. Supongo que iba a entrar, pero al verme ahí se arrepintió. Como yo tampoco se que decirle, di tiempo a que se fuera y luego salí.

Mas tarde, iba yo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no tuve que llegar hasta allá ya que lo encontré por el camino. Iba sonriente y feliz, y me comentó que esta semana no se robaron un solo huevo.

¿Estas seguro- pregunté. Y me respondió que venía del bosque. Había llevado a Fang para buscar al animal que se ha robado los huevos, creyendo aún que se trata de un mapache. Me dijo que iría a buscar al Profesor Snape para decírselo, ya que éste había insistido tanto en volver el asunto mas importante de lo que era.

No fue necesario buscarloél nos encontró a nosotros. Agradecí que Hagrid estuviera ahí, pues yo sola no hubiera sabido que decirle a Snape. Hagrid le contó con alegría que se habían acabado los hurtos en el gallinero, que seguramente el mapache, o había muerto, o ya estaba dormido y se disponía a pasar la estación hibernando. Cualquiera de estas razones, según Hagrid, explicaba el hecho de que Fang no hubiera encontrado al animal.

- Es que no es un mapache, es una serpiente, se me salió sin pensar. Snape intervino antes de que Hagrid me preguntara algo y lo despidió secamente.

Me quedé sin saber que hacer ni que decir. El rompió el silencio ¿tú crees que ya haya hecho un nido?

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había abandonado el modo ceremonioso de hablarme y de que me trataba de "tú". Pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

¿Para qué si no, querría una serpiente llevarse al bosque un huevo de gallina? Si hace el nido y empolla el tiempo suficiente, tendremos un nuevo basilisco en Hogwarts.

- Por eso compraste el gallo, todos saben que el canto del gallo puede matar a un basilisco, pero pocos pensaron en ello cuando lo trajiste. Eres muy predecible Faith, es fácil saber lo que piensas.

¡Con razón siempre he tenido la sensación de que me puede leer la mente! Y me llamó por mi nombre. ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Y por qué siempre tengo que estarme preguntando cosas relacionadas con él¿Por qué?

¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día?

Su pregunta me sacó del curso de mis pensamientos, sin embargo, no supe qué responderle. Ante mis ojos se encontraba un nuevo Snape, uno que me había besado por la fuerza (bueno, al principio), uno que ahora me hablaba con familiaridad, uno que buscaba las mismas cosa que yo... Lo observaba tratando de descubrir a cual Snape tendría que responder¿al profesor insoportable¿al que me besó¿al que quiere saber lo que está sucediendo en el bosque?

- No tenemos todo el día ¿sabes? Así es que en lo que decides que me vas a contestar esta vez, mas vale que te muevas

- Pero..

¿Vienes o no?

Y se encaminó al bosque. De nuevo me hizo enojar su manera grosera de hablarme. Casi di la media vuelta, pero buscar el nido de la serpiente, si es que lo había hecho, se convirtió en la prioridad número uno.

Lo alcancé antes de llegar al límite de los árboles y nos internamos en silencio en el bosque. Las hojas en la tierra crujían bajo nuestras pisadas. El caminaba delante de mi.

- Podría ser más amable y cederme el paso – le dije.

- Si quieres ser la primera en encontrar algo desagradable, no me opongo- gruñó.

No me quedo mas remedio que seguirlo. Yo observaba su espalda, sus hombros, sus manos. Recordé la forma como me tomo de la cintura y el cabello y no pude evitar un estremecimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que primero me hubiera forzado de tal manera y ahora yo caminara detrás de él como si nada? A pesar de mi misma, tengo que reconocer que no me forzó tanto, y estaba muriendo por volver a experimentar las sensaciones que me provocó aquella noche.

Caminamos en silencio unos 20 ó 25 minutos, de pronto se detuvo y choque con él por ir perdida en mis recuerdos. Sentí como si me electrocutaran y me retiré inmediatamente de su cercanía (su peligrosa cercanía). El únicamente sonrió y me dijo – mira-. Era un pequeño claro entre los árboles en el que se podía notar en la tierra, la inconfundible marca de una serpiente que se ha arrastrado. Pero el resto del suelo estaba cubierto por hojas secas, lo que nos impedía revisar mas profundamente el terreno. Buscamos infructuosamente mas señales pero al cabo de un rato comprendimos que era mejor regresar. Observé detenidamente los árboles, el cielo, las sombras proyectadas por nuestros cuerpos en el terreno. El me veía divertido.

¿Vas a ponerte a hacer reflexiones sobre la muerte de las hojas Faith¿O sobre el olor del bosque y el canto de los pájaros?

- Ya sé, profesor, que la belleza de la naturaleza y el milagro de la vida reflejado en cada sonido, a usted le importan un pepino. Pero no, simplemente estaba grabando en mi memoria los detalles de este lugar para reiniciar la búsqueda en este mismo sitio ¿comprende?. De otro modo, podríamos ser víctimas de un leshii, y usted no parece ser la persona adecuada para atraparlo y ponerle los zapatos al revés, para evitar que nos observe, nos siga y nos confunda.

Los ojos negros brillaron iracundos y divertidos en su rostro impasible, pero únicamente dijo – vamos-.

Caminamos de nuevo sin decir nada; cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones. El sol aún estaba alto en el horizonte y el viento cantaba entre las ramas. Podría haber sido un momento hermoso, pero la presencia de Snape me alteraba. Al salir de la espesura, un airecillo frío agitó nuestras capas y voló mi sombrero. Me incliné para recogerlo-accio, dijo él y me quedé con las manos vacías mientras mi sombrero volaba a las suyas. Lo miré esperando que me lo diera y tras unos segundos sin que hiciera ningún ademán por devolvérmelo, se lo pedí.

¿Me da mi sombrero...? ...Por favor.

Dio un paso y me lo entregó en las manos. Antes de que me lo pudiera poner de nuevo, ya había tomado mi cara entre las suyas. Me vio a los ojos, a los labios (-me va a besar de nuevo, pensé), otra vez a los ojos y me dijo – tus ojos parecen los de un ciervo asustado-. Me besó en el pelo y se fue.

Me quedé unos minutos ahí tratando de serenarme. Cuando creí que mi respiración no delataría mi estado nervioso, me encaminé al castillo.

* * *

Domingo. El aire no ha dejado de agitar los árboles. El cielo se cubrió de nubes que amenazan tormenta. Me siento triste y no se por qué. He permanecido la mayor parte del día en mi despacho, he tratado de leer y no puedo. Tercamente, mis pensamientos van en su busca, pero tengo miedo de salir y encontrarlo. A él parece no causarle ninguna emoción lo sucedido. Pero... entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? Debo dejar de preguntármelo, de nada sirve que piense en ello ya que yo no tengo la respuesta, y tampoco me atrevo a preguntárselo a él.



Acabo de darme cuenta que ayer no escribí su nombre, bastó con decir EL. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

* * *

Vamos a media semana, se acercan los exámenes y tengo mucho trabajo, cosa que agradezco pues me ayuda a no pensar en el profesor Snape.

Hoy en la mañana lo vi en el gran comedor, desayunaba con la profesora McGonagall. Yo estaba con Harry, que me platicaba que le encantaría pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con

Sirius y Dana. El profesor Snape volteaba con insistencia hacia nosotros. Cuando la profesora McGonagall se retiró, mi corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que él se acercaría, pero no lo hizo. Salió del comedor sin saludarme siquiera.

No logro explicarme la tristeza que sentí. Ansiaba escuchar por lo menos un buenos días, pero pasó a nuestro lado sin voltear a vernos. Harry no notó mi desazón y siguió platicando entusiasmado, deseando que se le permita salir del colegio en esas dos semanas.

* * *

Mañana es sábado. Habrá partido de quidditch (Slytherin contra Hufflepuff) La profesora Sprout me ha dicho que ojalá apoye a su casa. ¿A que se deber�¿Piensa acaso que apoyaré a Slytherin? Una de las desventajas de no ser jefa de ninguna casa es que no tengo un equipo al cual apoyar. Si animo a uno u otro, puedo herir susceptibilidades o despertar suspicacias. Mejor no apoyo a nadie.

Claro que no me abstendré de ir, tengo que confesar que tengo ilusión por ver al profesor Snape, y miedo también.

* * *

Amanecí de mejor estado de ánimo. ¿Serán mis esperanzas de verlo? La mañana estaba nublada, se aproxima el invierno y el cielo nos lo anuncia.

Desayuné con algunos alumnos de Gryffindor (Los gemelos Weasley no paran de hacerme reír). Al acercarse la hora del partido, nos dirigimos en grupo hacia el campo. Al salir, sentí mucho mas frío del que yo creía y regresé por mi capa.

Volví al campo de quidditch, y antes de subir a las gradas donde me esperaban los Weasley con Hermione y Harry, apareció el profesor Snape, y me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo

No encuentro palabras para explicar la forma como me miró. Era una mirada divertida, pero no burlona, risueña podría decir. Era una mirada que me envolvía, sus ojos no me atravesaron como otras ocasiones, mejor dicho, era como si me cubrieran.

- Bue..buenos días, ... profesor Snape-

- Buenos días Faith.

Volteó hacia todos lados, y yo también, por pura imitación, sin saber qué buscaba. No había nadie. Cuando volví a verlo se acercó a mi, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos (eso ya me está gustando), las deslizó hasta mi pelo, lo aprisionó y me besó en los labios. Sentí que el mundo giraba, coloqué mis manos en sus hombrosél debe haber pensado que quería abrazarlo pues me besó mas ansiosamente. No existía nada, solo su boca en la mía, sus manos en mi pelo y mi corazón latiendo con furia. Se separó de mi sin soltar mi cabello y me dijo – no sabes como he ansiado esto, y se fue.

No se como pude subir hasta las gradas. Mi cerebro giraba, no noté cuando empezó el partido, solamente veía manchas de colores cruzando ante mi. Reaccioné cuando los gritos por una anotación me volvieron a la realidad. Enfrente se encontraban todos los alumnos de Slytherin, con sus túnicas verdes, saltando y gritando, y también estaba él, viéndome desde all�, y sonreía.

No se cómo acabó el partido, no me enteré. No recuerdo tampoco haber bajado las escaleras ni haberme despedido de los chicos. Solamente se que estuve caminado con Snape a la orilla del lago, seguramente estuve hablando sin parar, pues de pronto, me tomó de la mano y deteniéndose me dijo – por favor, calla-. No podía mirarlo de frente, mi vista paseo por la superficie del lago y se quedó perdida en algún punto del infinito.

- Faith...

Por fin me atreví a voltear a verlo, me abrazó y yo quedé recostada en su pecho, haciéndome mil preguntas y sin poder hablar. El rompió el silencio diciendo de nuevo mi nombre.

- Faith...

- Dígame profesor...

Se rió con ganas y me preguntó que por qué no lo llamaba por su nombre, me dijo que después de haberlo besado, lo menos que podía hacer era tratarlo menos ceremoniosamente. ¿Besarlo¿Yo- pregunté soltándome de sus brazos. Se rió de nuevo y dijo – si... así...-.

Ahora si puedo decir que nos besamos. Sin pudor, probé una vez mas el sabor de su boca, abracé su cuello y me perdí en la experiencia infinita de sus labios. El abrazó mi cintura, a pesar de todo, el rubor teñía mi rostro cuando me dijo – me encantan tus ojos enormes. Me extravié en la negrura de su mirada, era lo único que había en el mundo es ese momento, ese par de ojos que saben mirar con furia, con burla, con rabia, ese par de ojos que parecen que atraviesan el alma y leen los pensamientos, ese par de ojos que me veían de una manera desconocida.

- Me gustas mucho Faith.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas ¿qué le digo¿qué le respondo¿qué hago?

- Ahora si enmudeces.

¡Oh Dios! Piensa Faith, piensa... ¿qué quiere que diga profesor Snape? (tonta, mil veces tonta).

- Nada, no hace falta... por ahora ¿nos vamos?

Yo hubiera querido quedarme ahí muchas, muchísimas horas. No se para qué, si no fui capaz de armar una sola frase inteligente, y ni modo que me lanzara a sus brazos ¿no?

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi privado, inclinó suavemente la cabeza, y se marchó.


	5. Capítulo 5

Como lo prometí 2 capítulos muy muy buenos para este 14 de febrero!

**amsp14**.- Si, Faith es lenta pero eso le da más sentido y forma a la historia, además nos mantiene más interesados para ver cuando lo llama por su nombre, jaja. En fin Ana Mar�a, disfruta muchísimo este día. Subiré lo más pronto que pueda.!

**Wolfgang-Snape**.- No, el sexto capítulo es el ideal, el perfecto para el 14 de febrero, ya lo verás. El misterio de los huevos...pronto sabrás. Disfruta este día y nos vemos pronto.

**Edysey.-** Si, el sexto capítulo es cuando él llena su mundo en un mar de deseos. Disfruta este d�a y seguire actualizando pronto!

**Galilea.-** Verás que los siguientes capítuos se pondrán mucho mejor, jeje. A mi igual me encanta como Snape trata a Faith, pero creo q a mi me pasa igual q a ella, se nos desaparece el mundo. Disfruta este d�a y actualizaré muy muy pronto!

**SABI**.- Cumplí mi promesa, todos los d�as pensé: Katia, tienes q cumplir con tu promesa. Hice lo imposible para publicar y aquí esta. Casi reviví de la muerte a mi compu, jajaja. Disfruta este capítulo, besos y nos vemos hasta ls próxmia!

_Lady Kenobi_

* * *

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 5_

No se que habré soñado anoche, solo se que me levante con una sensación de irrealidad...

¿Qué voy a hacer? Me da pánico bajar al gran comedor a desayunar ¡y tengo todo el domingo por delante!

* * *

El domingo pasé todo el día evitando al profesor Snape. El recuerdo de sus brazos y de sus besos me trastorna, pero no pude reunir el valor suficiente para encontrarme con él. Nick casi decapitado me contó que Snape salió mil veces de su despacho, caminó al lago, se acercó al bosque, fue a los invernaderos, anduvo dando mil vueltas... Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué tiene Nick que venir a contarme lo que Snape hace o deja de hacer? De cualquier manera, me cuidé mucho de propiciar algún encuentro.

El lunes, al regresar de mi clase, encontré un paquete sin remitente junto a la puerta. Al abrirlo, cayeron un montón de insignias con una leyenda brillante que dice "Potter apesta", pero no había ninguna nota ni nada que me pudiera sugerir quién o para qué me las habían enviado. Salí de mi despacho con las insignias dispuesta a hablar con Minerva McGonagall pero en el pasillo me encontré con Severus Snape.

¿A dónde vas Faith¿Qué vas a hacer con eso- dijo al ver lo que yo llevaba.

- Alguien las dejó en la puerta de mi despacho y quiero saber de que se trata.

- No tienen importancia, fueron usadas para una broma el curso anterior

¿Una broma¿Quién puede hacer una broma como ésta?

- Yo mismo le ayudé a Draco Malfoy a hechizarlas...

¿Usted¿Pero cómo¿En que cabeza de adulto puede caber una idea como esta?

¿Otra vez me hablas de usted, Faith? Después de...

- Yo le hablo como mas me plazca. Me parece aberrante que un profesor juegue bromas estúpidas como esta. El chico está solo, vive en peligro, en cualquier momento lo pueden matar, necesita que lo cuidemos, que lo protejamos, que le demos amor, seguridad, apoyo...

- Qué poco conoces a Potter

- Pero...¡es usted monstruoso Profesor Severus Snape¡Preferiría mil veces haber besado esa gárgola que haberlo besado a usted¡Por lo menos la gárgola no está tan fea!

Me miró horrible, pensé que me iba a golpear o algo parecido. Me aseguré de tener mi varita a mano, pero él solamente me dijo – al fin reconoces que si me besaste- dio media vuelta y se fue (otra maldita manía suya, a la que no me he podido acostumbrar).

* * *

A pesar de la cercanía del invierno, hemos tenido días sin nubes que nos han regalado noches llenas de estrellas. Tratando de huir de Snape, subí a la torre de Astronomía y salí a la terraza. Estuve un largo rato viendo al cielo. Venus ya estaba muy alta en el firmamento, y más lejos aún, pude distinguir a Sirius, la estrella mas brillante del can mayor. Hay personas que brillan más que otras, y Sirius Black es de los que brillan, aunque ha visto su luz a punto de extinguirse. Pensé en su soledad, en su dolor. Recordé cuando Dana y yo, tras tropezarnos con Laura y Remus en el callejón Diagon, fuimos a su casa y nos sorprendió un enorme perro negro que resultó ser Sirius Black. Tras el susto de vernos frente a un asesino, nos explicaron todo lo que había sucedido cuando murieron los Potter, y les creímos. Lo que había en la mirada y la sonrisa de Sirius, al estar cerca de Dana, no podría haber existido en un criminal.

Laura y Remus, Dana y Sirius, a pesar de los tiempos aciagos, ellos viven sus vidas en compañía. El amor que se tienen les infunde fuerza, valor para no permitir que nuestro mundo se acabe. Estaba en eso cuando Severus llegó por detrás de mí. Me abrazó y deposito un leve beso en mi cuello, que me hizo estremecer.

¿Reflexionando de nuevo Faith- dijo al separarse de mi.

Me sentía tan tranquila, tan serena y tan melancólica a la vez, que olvidé nuestro último encuentro y hablé largamente. Le dije de mis temores por el futuro, le pregunté si a él no le entristecía pensar en que, tal vez un día, ya no podríamos estar así, mirando al cielo y conversando en esa paz. Mientras yo hablaba y hablabaél veía al infinito. De pronto, me señaló algún lugar en el bosque, donde se apreciaba una luz brillante. Y entonces aparecieron un par de pegasos. El me abrazó por los hombros mientras en silencio los vimos jugar, cruzaban el cielo retozando, empujándose, persiguiéndose uno al otro... Y entonces el descubrió lágrimas en mis ojos. Me interrogó sin palabras y yo le hice saber cuánto me duele pensar que esa inocencia, esa alegría, esa pureza, puedan morir algún día.

Permanecimos callados un rato más, compartimos el cielo, la noche, el aire. Me acompañó hasta mi habitación y nos despedimos en la puerta, no sin antes darnos un beso suave.

* * *

Había olvidado lo furiosa que estaba con él hasta esta mañana que vi a Harry. ¿Cómo es posible que me dijera "que poco conoces a Potter", cuando todo mundo sabe lo que ese muchacho ha tenido que pasar. Durante la comida, pregunté a Severus que me había querido decir con eso, y solo respondió – ¿Por qué todos insisten en compadecer a Potter? Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte...

* * *

Si intentara contar todos los besos, los cariños, los detalles, pasaría el tiempo escribiendo. Solo puedo decir que estoy descubriendo a un Severus que no imaginaba. Habla muy poco, pero yo se que tras esa armadura, hay un hombre honesto y valiente. Va por la vida sin importarle lo que los demás piensen de él; está seguro de si mismo y de lo que es. Su existencia no pasa desapercibida para nadie, aunque la mayoría lo detesta. Las cosas que dice son implacables, pueden hacerte llorar de rabia o dejarte meditando por horas. Nada de lo que hace o dice es por azar. Sus decisiones son pensadas, no actúa por impulso y no da explicaciones a nadie. A veces parece que acusa sin fundamento, pero cada vez que lo hace él tiene la certeza absoluta de lo que dice, y no le importa el efecto que cause en los demás.

El conoce el suelo que pisa, sabe para donde va y no se frena, encamina sus pasos tras haber tomado una resolución y confía que aquellos que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes para entenderlo, lo seguirán. No se detiene por nada ni por nadie, sus únicos argumentos son sus actos, y si uno no los comprende, no le importaél no se desvía ni pierde impulso y espera que uno esté a la altura de su inteligencia, si no, uno se lo pierde.

* * *

Esta mañana Hagrid me dio la noticia de que Alessandro ha muerto.

¿Quién es Alessandro- pregunté preocupada

- el gallo que me compró, profesora-.

Le pregunté si no se habría perdido en el bosque, me dijo que no, que el gallo amaneció muerto y aún tenía el cadáver. Al terminar las clases me dirigí rápidamente a la cabaña, con la esperanza de que el gallo hubiera muerto congelado. No fue así, Hagrid me mostró el cuerpo del gallo, le habían cortado el cuello de un tajo limpio.

Mil preguntas sin respuesta se agolparon en mi cerebro. Si lo mato quien-ya-sabemos ¿por qué dejaría el cuerpo a la vista¿Por qué no simplemente se lo llevó o lo desapareció o...¿Es una advertencia¿O estoy alucinando y él no tiene nada que ver?

* * *

Hablé con Dumbledore. El gallo muerto, los huevos robados y los rastros de la serpiente en el bosque solamente pueden significar que un basilisco está a punto de nacer. Dumbledore piensa que no necesariamente tenga que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado; un basilisco, como cualquier otro ser, busca su reproducción para permanencia de la especie. Solamente me pidió que continuemos muy alerta para no perder ninguna señal.

Escribí una nota a Sirius pidiéndole que trate de ubicar el paradero del señor tenebroso.

Pobre Harry, la ilusión de sus vacaciones con Sirius y Dana, se ha desvanecido.

* * *

Cuando regresaba de la lechucería, me encontré con Severus. Le expliqué lo que había hecho. Hubiera sido mejor enfrentarme a una arpía. Se puso furioso, me preguntó si tanto pensar en el cielo y las estrellas me había dañado el cerebro, me reclamó no habérselo dicho antes a él. ¿Para qué- pregunté –si de cualquier manera tú se lo habrías dicho a Dumbledore. Además, y aunque no me agrade, es necesario tomar la iniciativa, no podemos estar esperando a que haya muertes o desapariciones para empezar a actuar. Y lo mejor es que Sirius sea quien trate de encontrarlo, quien-ya-sabes desconoce que es un animago.

¿Y olvidas que Pettigrew sí lo sabe?

Sentí todo el peso de mi torpeza, hubiera preferido sus gritos a que guardara ese silencio mortal.

¿Y qué? – le dije- Sirius no es ningún tonto como para dejarse descubrir. Además,

todo se puede solucionar enviando otra carta para que olvide mi estupenda idea.

- No puedes estar dando marcha atrás a cada momento. La vida no es así...

¡Mira quien lo dice! Muchos saben que el perfecto profesor Snape fue un mortífago.

No he aprendido a cerrar mi bocota. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rocas. Creí que iba a golpearme. Solamente dijo – hablamos luego- y me dejó sola.

* * *

¿Sigues enojado?

Fue lo primero que le dije al verlo en el gran comedor, obtuve un gruñido como respuesta. Traté de animarlo con bromas.

- Ya, olvida tu mal genio. Seguramente tu mazmorra está llena de boggies, y apuesto a que nunca has visto un brownie, no les gustan las personas con tal mal carácter.

Se puso de pié y se marcho. Me quedé con una estúpida sonrisa congelada en la cara. El gran escudo de Hogwarts me dijo "nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido".

* * *

Esta tarde me sentía sola, trataba de calmar un poco mi tristeza y me asomé a la ventana de mi despacho. A través de la primera nevada, vi a Severus allá afuera. Nunca lo había visto volar. Igual que el resto de lo que él hace, mostraba un dominio total sobre su escoba y sobre si mismo. Estuvo un rato al aire libre, el viento frío agitaba su capa negra, que hacía un contraste llamativo con la blancura de la nieve. Negro y blanco, así es él. Me hubiera encantado estar a su lado, sentir esa fortaleza y esa seguridad que él me inspira.

Fui a las cocinas, pedí a Dobby una cerveza de mantequilla y la dejé en su puerta con una simple nota: "perdón".

* * *

Falta muy poco para Navidad. El colegio está casi vacío, los alumnos han ido a pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Todos los profesores permanecemos aquí, con unos cuantos estudiantes. Los pasillos están tan silenciosos... Pediré autorización al Profesor Dumbledore para ir a Hogsmeade a comprar algunos regalos.

* * *

Como a Severus ya se le había pasado el coraje, me acompañó al pueblo. Visitamos las tiendecitas y compré gran número de obsequios. Por supuesto, calcetines para Dumbledore, dulces para las profesoras Sprout y MacGonagall, un suéter calientito para la señora Pomfrey, un libro sobre animales fantásticos para Hagrid, artículos de broma para George y Fred, un ajedrez nuevo para Ron, un libro sobre los antiguos caballeros y la Dama de Shalot para Hermione y una miniatura de un ave fénix para Harry. ¡Pobre Severus, cargaba con todas las compras mientras yo lo hacía ir de acá para allá. Le pregunté su opinión sobre cada regalo que escogí y solo me respondía – no se, no se -. Cuando logré deshacerme de él un rato (se entretuvo en la tienda de ingredientes mágicos para buscar no se que cosas), compré su regalo. Le compré una hermosa capa verde, de un color parecido a los pinos mas oscuros. Encargué a Londres hilos y aguja y le bordaré el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho. (Cosas que he aprendido en el mundo muggle).

Como era de esperarse, terminamos en "Las tres escobas". Le pregunté a la señora Rosmerta si de casualidad tenía café. Severus se extrañó. Les expliqué que el café es una pasión que adquirí en el mundo muggle y que extraño enormemente tomar una taza, mientras leo el periódico con tranquilidad. Ni por error tenían café en "las tres escobas". Tomamos cerveza de mantequilla, que con el frío, nos reconfortó y nos dio fuerzas para regresar al Colegio.

* * *

Anoche tuvimos la cena de Navidad. El gran comedor, con sus enormes abetos, se veía hermoso. En todas las chimeneas ardía el fuego, que crepitaba agradablemente inundando todo el ambiente del olor de la leña al quemarse.

Al profesor Dumbledore le encantaron sus calcetines, Hermione gritó de felicidad con el libro. Severus vio su capa, no dijo nada pero se la puso un rato; después se la quitó y la dejo cuidadosamente a un lado. La profesora Sprout y Minerva McGonagall me felicitaron, el escudo y la serpiente quedaron realmente magníficos. Severus me llamó aparte, y tímidamente me dio una margarita.

Todos, incluidos los profesores, cantamos villancicos (bueno, Severus no, creo que ni se los sabe, pero compartió igual el momento). Nos sentamos todos en una sola mesa, personal docente y alumnos. Hubo bromas, risas, brindis y algunas lágrimas.

Antes de retirarnos a dormir, Severus y yo nos quedamos platicando. Por primera vez me habló de si mismo. No tocó el tema de los mortífagos, pero habló de su infancia, de sus padres... Ahora comprendo mucho de su carácter; no le enseñaron a demostrar amor, sus necesidades materiales fueron satisfechas, pero no así las emocionales. Nunca supo lo que eran caricias, abrazos. Solamente le enseñaron la satisfacción del deber cumplido, le educaron para asumir sus responsabilidades. Le inculcaron grandes valores (el trabajo, la verdad, la honestidad) pero no le enseñaron a acariciar.

Por eso sus besos parecen tan ansiosos, tan hambrientos, tan llenos de cosas por dar, y tan vacíos de cosas que pedir. No sabe decir te quiero, y menos sabe escucharlo, no está acostumbrado a que se lo digan. Acaricié sus manos, las besé. Acaricié su rostro, su cuello, su pelo. El me miraba como con miedo, con miles de dudas reflejadas en sus ojos. Caminamos de la mano hasta mi habitación, nos dimos un beso en el que le entregué mi vida, mi alma. Le dije "te amo", no supo que responder, y me metí a dormir.

* * *

¡Faith¡Faith!

Me levanté en pijama a abrirle, lo encontré sonriente y recién bañado. –Te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo. Sin darme oportunidad de ponerme algo encima, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta su despacho. Es un lugar oscuro y frío, pero había encendido algunas velas y un buen fuego ardía en la chimenea. Los anaqueles están llenos de frascos que contienen cosas asquerosas, no quise ni averiguar lo que son.

Sobre la mesa ardía, en un pequeño caldero, un líquido espeso de color negro. Severus tomó una copa y la llenó con la misteriosa poción, me ofreció la bebida y me dijo – prueba. Tomé la copa y la mantuve lejos de mi-no te espantes, no te voy a envenenar ni es veritaserum. ¿Qué mas daba que lo fuera? Ayer le dije que lo amo y eso, aunque hoy no lo habíamos mencionado aun, no era ya ningún secreto. Me acerqué a la bebida y pude percibir un vago aroma familiar que no había notado pues el lugar es verdaderamente una muestra de todos los olores conocidos. Me animé a probarla, me quemé la lengua y descubrí que el horrible y espeso líquido era café. Lo tragué como pude mientras él, con una gran sonrisa, me veía ansiosamente.

¿Y...?

- Profesor Snape, puede usted ser el mejor profesor de pociones en el mundo, pero de café no sabe nada, parece una pócima crecehuesos.

La desilusión se asomó a su cara. Lo abracé y lo llené de besos mientras le daba las gracias. Preparé un café decente (no se donde consiguió el grano, donde lo tostó y menos donde lo molió) y lo bebimos mientras me platicaba de los rarísimos ingredientes que contienen sus innumerables frascos. Hay sustancias de origen animal, mineral, vegetal y por supuesto, de origen mágico. Se burló de mi mientras me enseñaba todo aquello que debe contener un filtro de amor bien preparado, y me besó tras asegurarme que el único filtro de amor que se ha usado en Hogwarts está en mis grandes ojos de ciervo.

¿Esto quiere decir que siente amor por mi? Yo me he enamorado del hombre firme, decidido y valeroso que es. Me he enamorado de sus caricias y de sus besos. Me he enamorado del espíritu inamovible que se esconde en sus ojos negros. Ojalá fuera más tierno y cariñoso, ojalá me dijera las cosas que siente, en lugar de estarme mandando señales de humo que debo interpretar para conocer sus pensamientos, ojalá me dijera lo que significo para él.

Por ahora me conformo con esas señales, una margarita tras mi puerta, un café preparado en la mañana (aunque no se pueda beber), y la insinuación de que mi mirada lo hizo enamorarse.

* * *

Todo está blanco. La nieve cubre hasta el último rincón y el frío se cuela por las rendijas obligándonos, o bien a permanecer encerrados junto al fuego, o a movernos sin parar para generar un poco de calor. Severus no usa su capa. Le pregunté con tristeza si no le gustaba.

- Me encanta, te quedó preciosa, pero pica.

¿Qué¿Cómo que pica? Le representó un esfuerzo enorme explicarme que si no la usa, no es porque no le guste, o por que no la aprecie, sino simple y llanamente porque esa tela le produce escozor en la piel. ¡Vaya con el señor tan delicado! (Por supuesto no se lo dije, ya estoy aprendiendo).

- Pues póngase a inventar una pócima profesor, que sirva para suavizar la tela y que su cuello ya no sufra el maltrato que ha tenido por causa mía , dije mientras depositaba pequeñísimos besos en su cuello y su nuca.

Trató de abrazarme y salí corriendo hasta los jardines. Me escondí en medio del grupo que formaban los alumnos de Gryffindor que pasan las vacaciones aquí. Severus salió con su cara seria, de esas que mejor te inspiran correr en la dirección opuesta. Me armé de valor, tomé mi varita y le lancé una tremenda bola de nieve que le pegó en la espalda. Los chicos guardaron silencio, se podía oír a Ron pasando saliva. Harry dijo – eso es tan arriesgado como pegarle en un ojo a un dragón dormido-.

¡Potter- rugió Severus.

¡Expeliarmus- dije en voz bajaél parecía mas enojado que nunca y su varita voló a mis manos. En ese momento me descubrió, y a lo muggle, empezó a aventarnos toda la nieve que podía. Los muchachos tenían la boca abierta, no lo podían creer. Le devolví su varita y juntos tuvimos una batalla de bolas de nieve contra los estudiantes. La guerra terminó cuando fuimos al gran comedor para tomar pasteles de crema y chocolate caliente. Severus hubiera querido desmemorizar a los chicos, pero se contentó con advertirles ásperamente – ni una palabra de esto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 6_

Se acaba un año más. ¿Cómo evaluar estos meses? Acontecimientos inesperados, niños peleando como hombres, magos tenebrosos que recuperan su cuerpo, muertes, desapariciones... Y en mi vida la presencia de Severus Snape, que da a mis días otro sabor, otros colores, otros significados, llenándome a diario de nuevos motivos para estar aquí, para vivir, para trabajar, para pelear.

Ojalá el futuro no nos traiga sorpresas desagradables, ojalá se acaben los miedos y tengamos un mundo lleno de paz; donde hombres y mujeres, donde niños y viejos, podamos levantar la cara al cielo y agradecer las bendiciones que se nos han concedido.

* * *

Después de una hermosa cena, en la que todos nos abrazamos con emoción y compartimos los mejores deseos para el año que comienza, Severus me acompañó, como siempre, hasta mi habitación. Nos abrazamos largamente, nos besamos. Sus labios recorrieron la base de mi cuello y yo me entregué a esa caricia. Entramos juntos...

El pasado y el futuro se desvanecieron, sólo existía el aquí y el ahora. Suspiros... caricias... Fui arcilla que sus manos modelaron, fui campo labrado con su cuerpo. El fue volcán, yo fui tierraél fuego y yo madera. El fue poeta y mi piel sus versos, fui una mariposa surgida del capullo de sus manos. Una ola incontenible me cubrió y me arrastró. Hubo una explosión, la creación primigenia del universo que nos hizo parte suya, nosotros dos fuimos el universo mismo, sin principio ni final, sin ayer ni mañana, sin límites, sin tiempo, sin fronteras...

Sus manos me enseñaron el cielo, me mostraron selvas vírgenes, montañas escarpadas, ríos caudalosos y playas tranquilas. Su boca me mostró el sabor de las estrellas; su piel, el aroma de las nubes. Su cuerpo fue mi roca y mi guarida, el mío fue su templo. Sus ojos fueron mi refugio, los míos su pecado.

Nos perdimos juntos, y juntos encontramos también el camino de regreso.

Cerré los ojos y me abandoné en la experiencia exquisita e interminable de su cuerpo, de su olor. El mantuvo los suyos abiertos aprehendiendo mi entrega, mis rubores, mis sonrisas.

Ahora él duerme y yo lo observo. La luz de la aurora amenaza separarnos y yo lleno mis ojos con su imagen apacible, que conserva una leve sonrisa en los labios usualmente recios.

Severus Snape, aún me estremezco al adivinar tu desnudez bajo mis sábanas, al recordar tu cuerpo fuerte, tus suspiros, tu aliento en mi oído y tus manos y tu boca marcando mi piel como con fuego. Te miro dormir y recuerdo que apenas hace poco, tus dedos dibujaron en el lienzo de mi cuerpo y tu voz me enseñó un canto salvaje, primitivo, casi animal, que yo no conocía.

* * *

El despertó mientras yo escribía. Me llamó a su lado, cerré el cuaderno y acudí a sus brazos. Me llenó de caricias. Me ruboricé mientras el observaba mi cuerpo desnudo.

- Eres tan bella – dijo, y me amó de nuevo.

Cansados y satisfechos, nos entregamos a la mañana, a esa luz que por la ventana nos anunció el sol de hoy. Una vez superada mi timidez, lo observé en silencio mientras él me sonreía. Entonces la vi, clarísima, en su antebrazo izquierdo.

¿Cómo era posible haber pasado la noche más fantástica de mi vida bajo el embrujo de esos brazos marcados por la muerte?

El lo notó, me atrajo hacia si y, recostándome en su pecho, me contó su historia.

En esa época deseaba poder, mas que sabiduría. Los mundiales de quidditch eran la ocasión perfecta, no solo para reunir a la comunidad mágica internacional, sino también para encontrar a los magos cuyas aptitudes y ambiciones, cuya conducta e historia, fueran los candidatos ideales para unirse al señor tenebroso. El encontró la oportunidad de oro para alcanzar sus fines, y para jugar en el bando contrario al de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y el estúpido de Petter Petigrew. No tardó en formar parte del selecto grupo de magos de "sangre limpia" que colaboraban con quien-ya-sabes. Pero mucho antes de que éste alcanzara su máximo poder, cuando ya habían sido muchas las muertes de muggles y magos, Severus abrió los ojos. No le costó mucho darse cuenta que sus venganzas personales, no tenían nada que ver con asesinar inocentes. Con ese valor que siempre ha caracterizado su vida, se enfrentó a si mismo y a aquello en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. De algún modo, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para confesarse ante su antiguo Director. Severus abrió su alma y Albus Dumbledore le escuchó y le acogió de vuelta.

Cuando murieron los padres de Harry y el mundo se libró de la oscuridad, fueron a juicio muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, mismos que lo señalaron como mortífago; pero su arrepentimiento había sido, y sigue siendo, sincero.

Permanecí callada, formulando en mi mente miles de interrogantes que no me atreví a poner en palabras. No era el momento para obligar a su corazón a hablar más. Preferí conservar en mi, el tesoro invaluable que me confiaba: un hombre que siempre calla, que no explica nada a nadie, me acababa de mostrar la parte mas negra (y la mas luminosa) de su vida.

* * *

Ha retornado la normalidad. Los alumnos volvieron y la rutina se instaló de nuevo en Hogwarts. Sirius, que había inventado cualquier pretexto para no recibir a Harry durante estas 2 semanas, me escribió contándome que no había encontrado ninguna pista sobre el paradero y las actividades de quien-ya-sabes. No se si esto debe alegrarme o angustiarme.

* * *

Hermione Granger me buscó en mi despacho. Traía en las manos un periódico muggle, que le envió Carmen, una maga maravillosa que decidió vivir en medio del Londres muggle, con gente muggle, aparatos muggles y comida muggle. Hermione me confesó que desde que ella se enteró de los huevos robados, pidió a Carmen que revisara todos los diarios y los programas de noticias buscando señales que pudieran indicarnos alguna actividad tenebrosa. En esta ocasión, el periódico incluía una pequeñísima nota sobre una tumba saqueada en el norte de Gran Bretaña. Lo extraño era que dicha tumba no contenía el cuerpo de alguien acaudalado, por lo que, si no era para robar alguna joya, no se explicaban la razón del saqueo. Lo impresionante había sido que la tumba se llenó de ratas.

Agradecí a Hermione esta información y le rogué que siga poniéndome al tanto de todo lo que Carmen le haga saber.

* * *

¡Ay Severus¿Cómo es posible que me haya enamorado de ti? Eres insoportable, eres odioso, eres detestable...

Me he enterado que la vez en que Draco Malfoy provocó que a Hermione le crecieran los dientes casi hasta la barbilla, Severus solamente comentó – no veo ninguna diferencia.

Hablé con él, sin creer que pueda ser tan cruel.

- Eso no es crueldad, es la verdad.

¡Pero Severus! Es una niña, no merece...

- La vida no es amable Faith.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

No puedo dejar de pensar en las respuestas de Severus. "La vida no es amable".

Tengo que reconocer que es cierto, y menos ahora que el innombrable anda por ahí, preparándose para regresar al poder. Severus dijo una vez "lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte" Y él no ha matado a ningún alumno. Justamente es mas duro, mas cruel, con los alumnos mas inteligentes, y con aquellos que requieren forjar su carácter para enfrentar sin miedo los retos y las pruebas que el futuro puede presentarles. Por eso puso a combatir a Harry contra Malfoy en aquel brevísimo club de duelo; para entrenarlo, para mostrarle la importancia de conservar la sangre fría, el valor y la decisión, ante alguien que es capaz de hacerle perder el control. Y tal vez también para enseñarle que hay batallas que no valen la pena de ser peleadas.

Severus es así, no gasta energías en cosas que definitivamente no lo merecen: una discusión, un insulto, una broma. Severus concentra toda su fuerza en lo que es verdaderamente importante, y estoy descubriendo cuánto le importan los alumnos, especialmente Harry Potter.

* * *

Sigue haciendo frío, que acompañado de un viento glacial, nos invitan a permanecer uno en los brazos del otro todo el tiempo que sea posible. Hemos conservado la compostura ante todo el Colegio. Sabemos que Dumbledore, McGonagall, todos los fantasmas y unos cuantos más, están enterados de lo nuestro. La profesora McGonagall me mira sorprendida, Dumbledore me sonríe con empatía, Hagrid no tiene la menor idea, mientras Peeves se la vive burlándose de mi.

¿Qué acaso es tan increíble amar al profesor Severus Snape? De acuerdo, es una piedra, es riguroso con todos, conmigo y con él mismo. Sus parámetros los aplica por igual a alumnos y a adultos, de todos espera que se comporten con inteligencia y con sentido común. Pero¿cómo no amarlo? Su nombre lo explica todo, la severidad con que se juzga a si mismo y juzga al resto de la gente, es aquella con la que camina por la vida, dando y exigiendo honestidad, trabajo y honor. El respeta únicamente a aquellos dignos de sus elevados principiosél no hace a nadie a un lado, deja que la gente permanezca junto a él, o sola se retire por no saber estar a su altura. Yo, de algún modo, he sabido ganarme su respeto, y sobre todo, su amor.

Nadie mas conoce a Severus como yo. Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore. Pero hay tesoros, hay secretos que son solo míos, y nadie puede robarme la satisfacción de haber encontrado a un hombre que nadie imagina siquiera.

* * *

Han saqueado otra tumba en el norte del país. Este hecho tiene las mismas características que el anterior: no robaron nada, no sustrajeron el cadáver y las ratas se apoderaron del lugar.

Lo comenté con Severus. El me explicó que en muchas regiones del norte de Gran Bretaña, la cantidad de minerales presentes en la tierra es mayor a lo usual, por lo que se han dado casos de cuerpos que sufrieron una momificación natural, en lugar de pasar por el normal proceso de desintegración que se da al morir.

Esto nos representa mas dudas que respuestas ¿Quién está abriendo tumbas¿Quién está enterrado en algún lugar del norte¿Están esperando encontrar momificado algún cuerpo en especial¿Para qué¿Tendrá algo que ver con el basilisco que creemos que está siendo empollado en el bosque prohibido?

Severus no dice nada, solamente calla y me mira. El sabe que tengo miedo y sabe que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, y yo tampoco.

* * *

Poco a poco el sol nos va calentando. Los árboles empiezan a recuperar su vestido verde y pronto podremos escuchar el canto de las aves.

Esta mañana, cuando leía el profeta, Severus me trajo (como lo hace ya casi todos los días)un café, y sentándose a mi lado, preguntó si tenía yo la seguridad de encontrar el sitio en el bosque donde interrumpimos la búsqueda del nido hecho por la serpiente antes del invierno.

¿dudas de mi memoria?

De nuevo, no me respondió. A veces tengo ganas de golpearlo, habla tan poco. Ni siquiera cuando hacemos el amor pronuncia mas de unas cuantas palabras. Me observa mucho, como si quisiera poseerme también con sus ojos. Me hace temblar y su mirada me cubre por entero, pero nunca me ha dicho que me ama.

* * *

Hoy se lo he preguntado. Me tenía entre sus brazos, veíamos un pequeño trozo de la noche a través de mi ventana y se lo solté de una vez.

- Severus... ¿me amas?

Me miró con enojo, tuve un poco de miedo.

¿No te lo he demostrado?

- No es eso, pero es que como nunca me lo dices...

¿Y te hace falta?

- Bueno... pues a veces quisiera escucharlo.

Acarició mi pelo, mis hombros, mi cuello... cerró los ojos (cosa que no hace nunca) y me dijo al fin, después de abrirlos – sabes bien cuánto te amo.

Me he conformado con eso. Yo le he dicho ya todo lo que amo en él: su seguridad, su arrogancia, su testarudez, su fuerza, su valor, su honestidad, su inconformismo, sus escasas risas (que son solo mías), sus manos firmes, sus ojos negros, sus brazos que me hacen suya, sus caricias que me embrujan... ¡todo!

Que difícil es para él poner en palabras las cosas que siente. Sus pensamientos se tienen que adivinar, traslucidos apenas por sus actos y por lo poco que dice. Es necesario conocerle bien para poder entender sus silencios, para poder seguir el curso de sus acciones, que gritan todo lo que su boca calla. Es necesario conocerle, y quererle, para no sentir ganas de matarlo cuando termina una conversación con una o dos palabras secas, duras, implacables. Y es necesario ser la persona que él ama para entender el lenguaje que oculta en la punta de sus dedos y en su mirada usualmente fría. Es necesario amarle como yo, para no salir huyendo ante su furia, comprendiendo que, aunque no te lo diga, puede estar molesto contigo, pero nunca se permitirá dañarte.


	7. Capítulo 7

Después del gran regalo que les di el 14 de febrero y de terminar mis exámenes y trabajos podré con tranquilidad seguir publicando rápidamente este fic! Lo bueno es que todavía faltan varios capítulos para que se termine. Disfruten este capitulo y nos vemos hasta la próxima!

**amps14.- **El café aunque si estuviera realmente malo, se lo recibo pero hasta ahí, jaja. Muy buen detalle de Snape, jaja. Se pone más interesante en los próximos capítulos que son lo que yo clasifico como el climax de toda la historia, la mitad de la historia! En fin espero que te siga encantando. Saludos, besos y espero tu próximo review!

**Galilea.-**Yo creo que su esposo era Snape, jaja. No, más bien se ha de parecer mucho a él. Lo que me gustaría a mí saber es que cosas de la historia son de su autobiografía. Besos!

**edysev.- **Si, por un momento ser Faith sería fantástico! Le cambio el lugar, bueno no tanto por lo que sigue. Si la prespectiva de los siguientes capítulos a mi tampoco me agrada mucho pero que hacer, así pasa en la vida real y en este fic. Es una historia de amor y no todo en la vida es felicidad. Besos!

_Lady Kenobi _

* * *

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 7_

La tierra recuperó por fin su color de primavera. En la primera oportunidad, fuimos al bosque para buscar el nido de la serpiente. Caminamos un largo rato, hasta que por fin dimos con el lugar donde habíamos visto las huellas la vez anterior. A partir de ahí, rastreamos el suelo palmo a palmo, pero no encontramos nada. Decepcionados, emprendimos el camino de regreso.

- Tal vez estamos buscando algo que no existe – le comenté.

Estaba a punto de responderme algo, cuando escuchamos ruido entre los árboles. No había duda, eran pasos que se detuvieron de pronto, no lejos de donde estábamos nosotros. Sacó su varita y me indicó a señas que tomara la mía y guardara silencio. Observó a nuestro alrededor, caminó unos pocos metros en la dirección de donde había provenido el ruido, y de pronto exclamó, no sin enojo

¿Tú?

Era un centauro, que se acercó a nosotros con cierto recelo. Severus, señalándome, solamente le dijo – la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – a lo que el centauro respondió con un seco – buenas tardes.

Después de preguntarle, y tras un interminable silencio, nos dijo – los secretos solamente se muestran a aquellos que saben ver.

- Si no vas a prestar ninguna ayuda, mejor vete Ronan – dijo Severus en un tono que

no admitía réplica, y el centauro se fue.

El camino de regreso lo hicimos casi corriendo, o mas bien dicho, yo, que tenía que apresurarme para poder igualar su paso. Habló por fin hasta que estuvimos frente a mi habitación.

- No tolero el lenguaje oscuro de las criaturas del bosque. Nadie allá es capaz de decir algo claro, concreto.

- Pero ¿no crees que nos quiso dar alguna pista?

-Por supuesto que esa era su intención, pero jamás vas a poder obtener de él algo que no sean rebuscadas profecías. No sabe responder claramente cuando se le pregunta.

¡Ah! Entonces no lo soportas porque es igual que tú, que jamás me contestas las preguntas que te hago.

Me acorraló contra la pared y besando mi cuello, me retó – pregunta lo que quieras.

¿Me amas?

Obtuve mi respuesta después de que ambos entramos, mientras salía la luna, que parecía querer esconderse detrás de una nube para no vernos.

* * *

El profeta de hoy menciona por primera vez el caso de otra tumba profanada. Las mismas características: un cuerpo momificado, ningún robo y las ratas. La nota menciona también los dos casos anteriores que habían aparecido en los periódicos muggles, así como otro, en el que destruyeron todo con especial saña (en el que el cadáver sí se había desintegrado).

Hermione, Harry y Ron se habían acercado a mi y vieron el periódico. Hermione se despidió con rapidez diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

* * *

Severus está molesto conmigo. Anoche, traté de hablar con él de todas mis dudas.

¿Existirá alguna relación entre el nido de basilisco y el hecho de que estén profanando tumbas¿Quién lo está haciendo¿Para qué¿Qué buscan?

El no tenía ganas de hablar (ni de pensar). Le pregunté que cómo es posible que esté tan tranquilo si sabemos que en cualquier momento el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado puede atacar a alguien, y que ese alguien puede ser él. Me dijo que no me preocupe inútilmente, que si algo sucediera, deberemos ocuparnos de ello en su momento, que entretanto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es conservar la mente fría, que pensando y pensando no resuelvo nada, ni lo evito.

¿Pero cómo es posible que no te cause angustia?

- Porque no.

Eso fue todo, como siempre. Hubiera querido que él compartiera mis miedos, que me ayudara a pensar. Pero parece que lo único que le importaba era irse pronto a la cama. Estaba tan molesta con él y con el hecho de que no le importaran mis preguntas, que le dije que me sentía mal y que lo mejor era que se fuera.

Noté la decepción en su mirada ¿y mi decepción no cuenta? Yo confío en él, respeto su manera de pensar, pero me encantaría que mostrara mas interés en lo que yo pienso, en lo que siento, en lo que busco.

* * *

Esta mañana no hubo café (-miel de ily�, un fortificante , dijo él una ocasión que le preguntaron qué contenía la copa que me entrega en las mañanas).

Sin embargo, cuando terminábamos la cena, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida cuando el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que si todo seguía como hasta ahora, no habría ningún problema para que en el verano, Severus y yo hagamos el viaje que estamos planeando.

¿Cuál viaje¿De qué está hablando? Severus tenía la cara como una piedra, sus ojos eran impenetrables y me fue imposible entrever nada.

Salimos juntos del gran comedor, caminamos sin hablar hasta que llegamos a mi habitación. Abrí y sin decir nadaél entró conmigo.

¿Y...- le dije (ya estoy aprendiendo)

¡Es increíble el estilo de este hombre! Con el mismo tono que me hubiera dicho "Potter está castigado" o "hace frío", me dijo que ha venido planeando ir juntos a Albión para el verano. Quiere mostrarme la tierra en que nació, el mágico espino blanco de Glastonbury, los enormes acantilados, los hermosos castillos; y quiere también llevarme a Camelot (que los muggles nunca han podido ver) donde aún se puede escuchar la suave música de las arpas y donde se admira el maravilloso decorado del escudo de Gwain.

No supe si enojarme o alegrarme de que hiciera planes para los dos sin habérmelo comunicado antes. Si no lo conociera tan bien, me habría puesto furiosa de que me lo dijera así, sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Pero es mi Severus, y se que su entusiasmo jamás será una demostración de fuegos artificiales. Únicamente sus ojos negros, que yo he aprendido a leer, me dejaron adivinar la ilusión que guarda dentro de si.

Si está haciendo esos planes, es porque confía en que el futuro, por lo menos el inmediato, no se presenta tan negro. No pude menos que llenarlo de abrazos y de besos. Sacó su varita y con un firme movimiento cerró mi puerta, hizo otro movimiento y dijo – diffindo –, y rasgó mi túnica.

* * *

Esta mañana quise sorprenderlo y fui a su despacho, pero la sorprendida fui yo. Al entrar vi que hablaba con alguien en la chimenea. Era un hombre arrogante y de buena postura.

- Piénselo bien, profesor Snape tal vez esta sea la mejor propuesta que ha recibido nunca.

- Mhm...

- Lo que le propongo, significará para usted un considerable ascenso, no tendrá que seguir acatando órdenes de ese anciano loco y contará con una autonomía envidiable para todos sus proyectos.

Eso fue todo lo que oí. El hombre se desvaneció al verme entrar. Severus no se inmutó, como si mi presencia en esa conversación no le fuera de ninguna forma incómoda.

Me enteré que el hombre es el señor Lucius Malfoy, un conocido mortífago, con buenas relaciones en el Ministerio. Le propuso a Severus unirse con su equipo de gente y trabajar asesorando a Cornelius Fudge, quien se encuentra totalmente perdido, incapaz de tomar decisiones y de adoptar una actitud firme en los tiempos actuales.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? – le pregunté

- No lo se- fue su única e indiscutible respuesta.

* * *

Aprovechando un sábado luminoso, fuimos de nuevo al bosque. Todo el camino hablé y hablé y hablé sin parar de mil cosas: el viaje a Albión, los partidos de quidditch, el desayuno de la mañana, etc. No me he atrevido a tocar el tema de Lucius Malfoy.

Llegamos al mismo sitio de la vez pasada y reiniciamos la búsqueda por separado. Como acordamos, lancé un chorro de chispas cuando lo encontré. El acudió de inmediato y se lo mostré.

Escondido entre las raíces de un antiguo sauco (al que no se le había cortado una sola rama), estaba el nido. Era evidente que la serpiente había estado ahí, la acumulación de tierra, ramas y piedras era inconfundible. Además, estaba el huevo roto, indicándonos que el ser que fue empollado durante meses, ya había nacido.

Nos miramos sin emitir sonido alguno. No fue necesario. Sabíamos que el basilisco debería estar escondido en algún lugar del bosque. Buscarlo hubiera sido un enorme riesgo, y absolutamente innecesario.

Regresamos en silencio, atentos por si escuchábamos el arrastrarse de la serpiente. Nada pasó. Salimos del bosque, y el lago, con su serena superficie, nos invitó a pensar, a caminar, a meditar.

Dimos un paseo por la orilla, escuchando las voces y los gritos de los alumnos que estaban afuera. Por fin me animé y le pregunté ¿en qué piensas? Su respuesta, como era de suponerse, fue simplemente – en nada.

¿ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?

Esa pregunta me había estado taladrando el cerebro los últimos dos días. En ese momento, me era mucho mas importante conocer su decisión, que pensar en un basilisco vagando por Hogwarts (no cabe duda de que las mujeres enamoradas hacemos muchas tonterías).

- No acepté.

Ya estaba hecho, ya había decidido y se lo había comunicado al padre de Draco. Y no me había dicho nada. De nuevo, ni supe si besarlo por su decisión, o golpearlo.

¿Por qué?

- No me interesa

Así de simple y directo, como todo en su vida. No dije nada mas, caminamos de regreso, me mantuvo abrazada Disfruté de su fuerza, de su seguridad, de su silencio. Esta vez, mi pregunta era ¿Cómo no amarlo? El jamás será un Rey Lear, vencido por su vanidad y por escuchar las falsas promesas de labios que lo adulan. El cree en si mismo, en su trabajo, en su talento, en su propia capacidad de hacer que las cosas cambien. Y yo creo en él.

* * *

No puedo impedir que mis pensamientos estén constantemente con él. Nunca habla, no dice nada, no da explicaciones, sin embargo, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, hace cosas y toma decisiones que no comparte conmigo, pero que tampoco trata de ocultar.

¡Que extraño eres profesor Severus Snape! Amarte es tratar de aprehender el aire, o el fuego, entre mis manos, es pretender ser un soplo de brisa que alborote tu pelo, es intentar alcanzar el infinito con la mano, dibujar en el cielo y saborear las nubes. Amarte es creer que se puede colorear el viento, escuchar al polvo y congelar el fuego. Ser amada por ti es convertirme en un rayo de luna, que nace todas las noches y se resigna a morir por las mañanas; es verme atrapada en el universo de tus brazos, atada de pies y manos a la fortaleza de tu caminar. Es vivir en el centro mismo del sol sin quemarme, y habitar en un desierto de hielo donde tu seguridad me transporta al fin del universo, y me trae de vuelta a la tierra, donde te encuentro, tan firme como un árbol en el cual cobijarme.

No se puede pretender cambiarte, eres indomable, eres dueño de ti y no permites que robe tu pensar con mis besos. Te descubro de a poco, te exploro y trato de hacerte mío, pero solamente me permites acercarme a tu piel, a tus sentidos que me entregas cada noche. No dejo de quererte, de pensarte, de soñarte. Tus deseos me incendian, tus ojos me atan y tu voz me envenena, pero no puedo saber, mas que a sorbos, lo que guardas con tanto celo, casi con temor.

* * *

El profeta de hoy trae una noticia sorprendente. Ludo Bagman se presentó ante el Ministerio de Magia, acompañado de un mago rumano. La nota no menciona el nombre de ese mago, pero si dice que Bagman se entrevistó con Cornelius Fudge y le recomendó a dicho mago para encargarse del control de Azkabán y de los dementores. ¡Fudge aceptó!

Todo indica que la propuesta del desconocido es que los aurores trabajen acompañados de un dementor, para que en caso de encontrar a algún mortífago, sea llevado directamente a Azkabán, o bien, besado sin mas ni mas.

Algunas personas piensan que esta medida contribuye a crear un ambiente de seguridad en el mundo mágico. Pero aquí, en Hogwarts, ha sido tomada con recelo. Dementores, a nadie le atrae la idea de toparse con uno en cualquier sitio. Además, cualquier inocente puede ser detenido. Se supone que los dementores obedecerán al auror que acompañen, pero dudo mucho (y no soy la única), que se les pueda tener bajo control.

Albus Dumbledore no quiso ni pensar en la posibilidad de hablar con el Ministro; ya sabemos que lo único que lograría sería ser tachado de loco. Prefirió poner sobre aviso a Sirius hasta que no sepamos si todo se convierte en un hecho.

* * *

Anoche comenté con Severus el asunto.

- No te preocupes – fue lo único que dijo. Sabe que confío en él, sabe que respeto sus decisiones (siempre son acertadas), pero me desespera su silencio, su falta de explicaciones.

Me abracé a él buscando consuelo. Me besó sin pasión y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Esta mañana Severus prefirió encerrarse en su mazmorra que ir a desayunar al gran comedor. Lo noto distante, mas serio que de costumbre. ¿Será que su situación de ex-mortífago le preocupa¿Lo ha vuelto a buscar Lucius Malfoy¿Qué teme¿Qué piensa? Sus sonrisas son mucho mas duras que antes. Sus ojos ya no tiene el brillo acostumbrado. Parece agobiado, triste. Algo le está robando el carácter, la fuerza. Se exalta, está de peor humor, los alumnos le rehuyen mas de lo usual, hasta Peeves parece evitarlo.

* * *

Mis lágrimas me traicionaron anoche. Traté de hablar con él, pero fue como intentar hacer hablar al sauce boxeador. Se agitó, se puso nervioso, se puso a la defensiva... Total, nada. Fue lo único que obtuve: nada.

Sus ojos reflejan una extraña tristeza, como si la melancolía se hubiera instalado en él, y eso le enojara. Me hizo el amor sin caricias, sin ternura. En algún momento creí adivinar una lágrima en sus ojos, pero después advertí que estaba pasando por algo cercano a la furia. Cuando se quedó dormido, su cara mostraba un rictus duro, muy diferente a la tranquilidad de antes. Lloré sin poder comprenderlo, sin entender lo que está pasando. Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana. Una lechuza que pasó me dio la idea y le escribí una carta muy larga donde le pregunto qué está sucediendo. Le pido que confíe en mí, que me diga lo que le sucede. Le reitero mi amor por él y le aseguro que nada, por terrible que sea, podrá hacer que deje de sentir lo que siento. Le pregunto si he hecho algo que le moleste a tal grado de cambiar así. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre el pergamino, lloré hasta que no pude continuar escribiendo. Severus despertó y me preguntó enojado ¿qué haces?

Le entregué la carta, la guardó y salió.


	8. Capítulo 8

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 8_

* * *

Ni una palabra. Han pasado dos días desde que se la entregué y no me ha dicho nada. Hoy, en el gran comedor, el profesor Dumbledore me preguntó por él, yo no tenía respuesta. Hagrid, en toda su ingenuidad, contestó que Severus ha estado visitando el bosque por las noches.

* * *



Esperaba alguna explicación, unas cuantas palabras para comprender por qué ahora las noches las pasa en el bosque y no conmigo. Quisiera creer que entre nosotros todo sigue igual, que sus ausencias obedecen a razones del trabajo. Trato de aferrarme a alguna señal que me indique que nada ha cambiado, pero es en vano.

Lo que más me duele es que a él no parece importarle lo que siento. No parecen importarle mis lágrimas ni mis miedos, ni mi corazón lastimado por su lejanía, por sus palabras duras y por sus ojos que ya no me miran como antes.

Quisiera sacudirlo, hacerlo reaccionar, hacerle ver que me hiere, que me lastima ¿No le importa¿No significa nada para él dañarme así?

* * *

No se cuantas noches llevo esperando que se acabe este silencio, esta soledad. Aguardando su presencia.

¿Qué es lo que te está alejando de mi de esta manera¿Qué es?

Me asaltan dudas terribles ¿Estará bajo un imperius¿Alguien lo está tentando con el lado oscuro?

Creo que ya no tengo mas lágrimas. Todo ha cambiado, es un hecho que ya no soy para él lo que era antes. No se que es lo que lo ha apartado tanto de mi. Y una punzada en mi cerebro y en mi corazón me atormenta.

* * *



Ayer no pude más. Traté de recobrar al Severus del que me enamoré, al Severus que me amaba. Me arreglé como la noche de Halloween y fui a su despacho. Me recibió en silencio, estaba solo, y sin palabras, me invitó a pasar. Lo interrogué, le exigí una explicación, una respuesta. Me miró con dolor y luego volteó hacia otro lado.

¿Estas viendo a otra verdad?

Después de una eternidad asintió.

¿La amas?

No pudo mirarme a los ojos. Su silencio me dio la respuesta. Tardé en reaccionar, cuando lo hice, descubrí ese tipo de dolor que dicen que no te deja llorar. Sentí en el centro del pecho un hueco por el que podía pasar el aire, ahí, donde debía de haber tenido el corazón. No pude pensar, no pude hablar, no pude hacer nada.

¿Estás bien-me preguntó. Entonces cayó sobre mi todo el peso de la realidad. Severus, mi Severus había dejado de amarme. Mis manos golpearon su pecho, me negaba a aceptarlo, me abrazó y lloré todas las lágrimas que quedaban en mi.

¿Por qué? – pregunté

No lo se

¿No lo sabes? Pero sí sabes que prefieres su compañía a la mía ¿no? Sí sabes que tus horas con ella son más felices, sí sabes que mi entrega ya no te basta, sí sabes que ya no te lleno...

Me miró con una tristeza infinita.

¿No te importa lastimarme así¿No te importan las horas, los días y las noches pasados juntos¿No te importan los sueños que compartimos¿Acaso vas a llevarla a ella a Albión?

En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas. Los planes que hizo para ambos, sus miradas, sus caricias, sus misterios, sus pocas risas, todo iba a ser para otra.

¿Por qué? – pregunté de nuevo ¿Qué te hizo falta?

No se. Es tan fresca, sin problemas, sin conflictos. No pregunta, no exige nada. Disfruta mi compañía sin esperar mas de mi, no me cuestiona, no espera respuestas, no piensa en el futuro, no se llena de miedos por lo que pueda pasar...

O sea que es una mujer sin sueños, sin cerebro, vacía...

Por favor... respétala

¿Y acaso él me respetó a mi¿Respetó mi entrega¿Mi amor, mis sentimientos? Le grité todo eso y más. El sólo me observaba en silencio, no quiso pelear, justificarse, nada. Solo me escuchó. Cuando ya no tuve nada más que decir, salí de la mazmorra (ese ya no sería mas mi refugio, sería de ella) pero alcancé a escuchar su voz diciendo – quiero que estés bien-.

* * *

¿Estar bien¿Cómo puedo estar bien¿Cómo puede pensar siquiera que estaré bien? Siento que el silencio me invade, me siento perdida, vacía. Es un esfuerzo inimaginable levantarme en las mañanas para las clases. Ir al gran comedor y verlo, sabiendo que más tarde se reunirá con ella. Siento un frío mortal que lo rodea todo, y una oscuridad impenetrable que me cubre, que me ahoga. Hasta la Dama Gris me mira con pena y Peeves se abstiene de jugarme malas pasadas.

El profesor Dumbledore habla y habla durante las comidas, tratando de evitar que se hagan silencios incómodos, incluso, invitó a la Profesora Trelawney a unirse a nosotros en la mesa. Los alumnos callan, cumplen con sus tareas y se esfuerzan por no causar problemas y no hacer escándalos en mi clase.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore me ha invitado a su despacho. Como era de esperarse, el tema era yo misma, mi estado de ánimo, mi depresión. Me pidió que no pierda mi amor por la vida, mi fe en las personas, que no permita que desaparezcan mi sonrisa y la luz de mis ojos (de mis grandes ojos de ciervo, decía Severus).

Llora todo lo que quieras, y cuando te hayas desahogado, cuando ya no tengas más lágrimas que nublen tu mirada, podrás descubrir muchas otras cosas bellas y buenas a tu alrededor- me dijo.

No dudo que estén ahí – respondí – pero ahora siento que en mí no hay nada bueno ni bello. Siento que todo lo que yo era, lo que yo valía, no es nada. No pude, o no supe, mantenerlo enamorado.

Faith, recuerda que el valor intrínseco de las cosas, y de las personas, no radica en el precio que los demás pagan por ellas; sino en lo que guardan dentro de si. La flor es bella por si misma, aunque los ojos que la miran sean ciegos.

Fawkes entonó un canto dulcísimo. Salí de ahí con menos tristeza, tratando de recuperar la fe, tratando de creer en mi misma de nuevo.

* * *

Poco a poco me voy recuperando. Lo veo y ya no siento ese dolor paralizante de los primeros días. Creo que podré sobrevivir.

* * *

Veo a Severus casi todos los días, a veces me saluda secamente, otras, me rehuye. Es como ver una pared en medio de tu camino. No sonríe , no habla, sus ojos negros son mas duros que nunca, ya no chispean, ya no me dicen nada. Los alumnos lo evitan pues ha estado especialmente duro, y ha quitado tantos puntos, que algunos hasta perdieron la cuenta. Me comentó Hagrid que sigue saliendo por las noches, pero yo no lo veo feliz.

Realmente no tengo la certeza de que lo que él tenía conmigo fuera su concepto de felicidad, sin embargo, lo mas duro es que ya no me importa. O por lo menos, creo que ya no me importa.

A lo largo de estos días, he levantado poco a poco los restos de mi espíritu destrozado. He reconstruido mi autoestima deshecha, he empezado a sanar, a alejarme del dolor, a no permitir que me dañe su presencia, ni su ausencia.

Las noches, que se habían vuelto eternas sin él, vuelven a tener sentido. Esas horas de oscuridad, hechas para reflexionar, nos anuncian siempre un nuevo día, un día mas para vivir, para trabajar, para renovar la confianza.

* * *

Hoy al fin volví a mi rutina normal y leí el Profeta a la hora del desayuno. Habían continuado los saqueos en diferentes cementerios ( y yo no me había enterado) y ayer se dio un nuevo caso.

Esta vez, abrieron una tumba anónima y robaron parte del cadáver momificado. Era una escena impresionante, la tumba abierta, el ataúd destrozado, las ratas que invadieron la fosa y los restos del cuerpo cuidadosamente colocados a un lado. Faltaba un brazo completo.

¿Quién está haciendo esto¿Para qué? Es obvio que buscaban un cuerpo en específico, pues de otro modo, hubieran destazado el de la primera tumba que abrieron. Sin embargo, decidieron llevarse el brazo de un desconocido ¿Quién sería¿Para qué lo quieren?

Hermione Granger se acercó a mi y me pidió mi ejemplar del profeta.

* * *

Hagrid vino a buscarme, traía consigo un ejemplar de "criaturas mágicas..." y me juró, inocente y emocionado, que en el bosque está habitando una ninfa. El entendimiento me llegó de golpe, pero me dije a mi misma "ya no te importa ¿recuerdas Faith?". Me mostró la página donde, además de la explicación general sobre la seductora belleza de las ninfas, dice que algunas de ellas, tentadas por el mal, cambian su dulce voz semejante al sonido de la brisa o al suave murmullo de un arroyo, por canciones repletas de lujuria. Se cree que estas ninfas sirven a Lillith, la oscura diosa de la noche que pierde a los hombres para saciar sus instintos.

Ya no me importa, ya no me importa, ya no me importa.

Me lo he repetido tantas veces, que estoy acabando por creerlo.

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado este triste capítulo, snif, snif. Ahora contesto los reviews. Nos vemos muy pronto!

**Wolfgang-Snape**: Si, de aquí en adelante la historia es muy muy triste. Q bueno q le hayas tomado mucho cariño a Faith! Snape: q demonios te pasa! Besos!

**amsp14**: Estoy de acuerdo, la mejor manera de comunicarse para solucionar a veces los problemas son las cartas. No te preocupes, el basilisco no hará daño alguno a Snape, Faith o al colegio. Como ves, el viaje no se podrá realizar en esos momentos, aunq pienso q sería romántico, jaja. Saludos!

_Lady Kenobi_


	9. Capítulo 9

Se acerca el final, se acerca el final, snif, snif. Espero q esten bien, regreso actualizando rápido. Les quiero preguntar si quieren leer el otro fic de Patricia que se llama "**Hoy ten miedo de mí**". Este fic narra la otra parte de la hisotria, es decir la historia desde el punto de vista de Snape. Ahí aclaran varias cosas q uno se queda con duda en el Diario de Faith (como el asunto de la ninfa), además primero se escribió esa y luego la continuación que es este fic. Espero susrespuestas para saber si publicarlo o no publicarlo! Ahora a los reviews:

**Wolfgang-Snape.- **Si es lo q me pregunto: SNAPE Q TE PASA! Si, es triste ver a Faith deprimida pero así es la hisotria y q hacer. Del final no digo nada... Saludos!

**marissastack.- **Gracias por tu review y actualizaré muy muy pronto

**amsp14.- **Sabes, lo malo es q Snape es la víctima de la ninfa pero no es el pretexto para alejarse se ella. Se aclara muy pronto este asunto, no te preocupes!

**Galilea.-**Como le dije a amsp14, Snape no se aleja de ella para protegerla. Ya quisiera q la ninfa fuera una pista falsa. Besos!

**John Croaker.- **creo q fue uno de los primeros fics que todos leyeron, jaja. Le tengo mucho cariño al fic ya q fue el q me indujo al mundo de los fics. Si las historias son buenas, les sigue gustando a la gente ya sabiendo lo que en realidad pasa después. Saludos!

**sabi.-** Es verdad, hay ya muy pocos fics escritos tan bien, son raros. Exactamente, Patricia es una genio.

_Lady Kenobi_

**

* * *

**

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 9_

Severus me saludó hoy en la mañana. Me había estado mirando mucho mientras yo platicaba en los jardines con los alumnos de Gryffindor (¿ya dije que los gemelos Weasley me recuerdan a Castor y Pólux?).

Lo encontré un poco mas flaco. Su piel se nota tan apagada, su boca es mucho mas severa y sus ojos han perdido toda esa vida que nos anunciaba tormentas a punto de estallar, o que me confesaban sus sentimientos y emociones. Hoy son mas negros que antes, son cuevas vacías, sin voz y sin luz.

(¿Qué te estas haciendo Severus?)

¿Cómo estás, le pregunté sonriendo.

Te ves muy bien – respondió y se marchó.

Yo ya no puedo permitirme que influya en mi estado de ánimo. No puedo claudicar. Lo que suceda con él no es responsabilidad mía. Mi única tarea es crecer, curar el dolor, cuidar de mi misma y bendecirlo. Sus palabras y sus acciones ya no pueden dañarme, no si yo no lo permito.

Severus, ojalá encuentres tu verdadero camino, es lo único que puedo pedir para ti.

* * *

Anoche recibí una lechuza que mandó Severus. Decir que me sorprendí es poco ¿Severus escribiendo? Abrí nerviosa la carta, descubrí sus trazos fuertes, como si con la pluma hubiera deseado romper el pergamino. Escribió con tinta negra y no podría haber sido de otra forma. Todo en él es radical, definitivo. Leí con avidez, eran unas pocas palabras donde me dice que se ha dado cuenta que le es imposible estar sin mi, que fue un verdadero idiota, que se arrepiente de haberme lastimado, que me ama, que quiere verme.

Ocupé la misma lechuza para mandar mi respuesta. ¿Cree acaso que con unas cuantas líneas va a poder recuperar lo perdido? Me costó muchas lágrimas, pero he cerrado ya ese capítulo en mi vida. No deseo verlo, no quiero que me busque más. No para esto, no para pedirme que regrese con él como si nada de lo sucedido tuviera importancia. Le aseguré que mis heridas ya sanaron, que no lo extraño, que mis noches no necesitan mas de su voz, de su presencia. Me he recuperado de su traición y no me hace falta verlo, tenerlo en mi vida.

* * *

¿Por qué la vida juega con nosotros como si fuéramos unas marionetas ¿O no es la vida¿Quién toma nuestra existencia para divertirse¿Para dañarnos?

Yo estaba segura que la presencia de Ludo Bagman con aquel mago rumano en el ministerio no nos iba a traer nada bueno. Severus fue atacado por un dementor, aquí mismo, en el bosque.

El profesor Dumbledore me mandó llamar cuando estaba dando clase. En su despachó me recibió la Profesora McGonagall, que estaba con él.

Algo le ha pasado a Severus- dijo ella.

Anoche entró un dementor al colegio- dijo él.

No me costó ningún trabajo relacionar ambas cosas

¿Cómo est�? – pregunté.

Por ahora, está dando clase – me informó Dumbledore.

Me explicó todo. Como casi todas las noches, Severus salió al bosque, ahí vio al dementor, que llegó a tocarlo con su horripilante mano. El sacó su varita y formó un patronus, tan débil al principio, que parecía que no le iba a servir de nada. Sin embargo, de pronto su patronus creció, creció hasta obligar al dementor a retirarse. Salió del bosque por su propio pié y se dirigió con seguridad al Castillo, donde se encontró con McGonagall. Le dijo vagamente que acababa de librar una de las batallas mas difíciles de su vida, pero que ni el dementor ni quien-tú- sabes, habían podido con él.

Le aseguró que se encontraba perfectamente y que tenía urgencia de escribir una carta (la mía). Minerva se extrañó y fue a buscar a Dumbledore para decírselo. Le aseguró que no estaba herido, y decidieron esperar hasta el día de hoy para comentármelo.

Algo pasó anoche Faith – dijo él –, además de vencer a un dementor, cosa que no es difícil en alguien como Severus, ese encuentro significó mucho mas para él. Si no ¿por qué le habría asegurado a Minerva estar mejor que nunca, después de lo que hemos visto estos últimos días? Te ruego Faith, que hables con él. Pero no lo busques, estoy seguro de que él te buscará a ti, y no dejes de escucharlo.

¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que Severus me va a buscar¿Qué piensa que va a decirme, para insistir así que no deje de escucharlo?

Me retiré sin preocuparme mucho por él. Si ha recuperado el carácter, la fortaleza, la decisión que lo distinguían del resto de los hombres, no hay nada que temer. Estoy segura de que si en realidad es el mismo de antes, puede enfrentar lo que sea. Y quiero decir justamente eso, lo que sea.

¿Por qué antes no sentí esa confianza¿Por qué no mostré respeto ante su capacidad de resolver cualquier situación¿por qué tuve tantos miedos, tantas dudas¿Por qué ahora descubro en mi estas certezas?

No tengo respuestas, no lo se. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es la razón por la que un dementor vino buscarlo, si es que en verdad lo buscaba a él.

* * *

Tal y como lo dijo Dumbledore, Severus se acercó a mi en los jardines. Me tomó con suavidad del brazo y me llevó hasta la orilla del lago. Infinidad de recuerdos brotaron de mi. Habíamos pasado ahí tantas horas, tantos momentos. Algunas veces en silencio, pensando uno en el otro, y otras veces conversando, abrazados, besándonos. Hice un esfuerzo por ignorar la punzada de dolor que trató de llamar mi atención y colarse en mi.

La tarde era de una belleza subyugante. El viento jugueteaba con unas pequeñas nubes blanquísimas que recorrían el cielo de un azul intenso. Los árboles tienen un tono verde como solo se puede ver en esta tierra. A la orilla del lago llegaban pequeñas olas formadas por el aire en algún lugar a la distancia, trayéndonos memorias de otros lugares, de otros momentos, de otros seres. Un rayo de sol se entretuvo en un finísimo hilo de araña, comparable al que separa apenas mi corazón de mi tristeza.

Severus habló como no lo había hecho nunca. Su voz, grave y profunda como siempre,

reflejaba todas las emociones que trataba de explicarme. Buscaba las palabras exactas, trató de encontrar la manera de que yo lo escuchara, de que no quedara en mí ni una duda. No vaciló, abrió la represa de su alma, de sus años, de su dolor.

Cuando estuvo en el bosque y el dementor se acercó a él, lo invadió un frío mortal y su primer pensamiento fue para mi. Sintió el dolor que me había causado con su traición. Recordó todos mis miedos y comprendió que aquello que le había molestado tanto, mis dudas, mis temores, mis preguntas, era la forma que adoptaba mi amor por él. Se había vuelto urgente decírmelo, y decirme que mis miedos se habían vuelto una realidad, que aquella había sido la manera en que Voldemort trataba de vengarse de él, robándole sus recuerdos mas preciados, justamente, esos que atan su vida a la mía y su memoria y sus sentidos a mi cuerpo.

Cuando esa mano helada lo tocó, se dio cuenta que aún me amaba, y tuvo miedo de perder para siempre la evocación de nuestras noches y no poder revivir jamás la sensación que le provocaban nuestros besos. Luchó por rescatar de la nada mi voz, mis ojos, el sabor de mi boca. Había creado un pequeño patronus, pero al resistirse a entregar su alma, alimentando su memoria, había descubierto que su mejor defensa era mi presencia en su vida. Su patronus creció cuando recordó desde mis canciones hasta mi café, desde mi mirada hasta mi entrega, desde mi aliento hasta mi piel. Entonces lo comprendió todo, comprendió que amar no es ser débil, comprendió que puede estar perdidamente entregado a una mujer, y aún así, o gracias a eso, ser dueño absoluto de si mismo. Y comprendió que esa mujer que lo ata a la tierra, a la vida, soy yo.

Cuando le hice notar que había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort, me dijo que es absurdo tenerle miedo a las palabras, que evitarlas, es tratar inútilmente de engañarse uno mismo.

Habló durante mucho tiempo, no le interrumpí, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar de sus sentimientos. El cielo estaba vistiéndose de un rojo intenso cuando terminó. Era tarde ya, y no solamente porque se acercaba la noche, si no porque en mi ya no había nada para él. Nada de lo que él esperaba, nada que se pudiera comparar al torrente que brotó de su alma a través de su boca. No puedo ocultarme a mi misma el hecho, de que unas semanas atrás, sus palabras me habrían hecho subir al cielo, probar la eternidad. Pero ahora, su dolor no era un remedio para mis penas, ni su arrepentimiento un bálsamo para mi espíritu.

Tal vez yo no sabía de que manera había sucedido, pero cobré conciencia de que toda la profunda pasión que había sentido por él, se había convertido nada más en un cariño inmenso, ninguna intensidad conmovió mis entrañas, antes arrasadas por el fuego que tiene su voz.

Me miró vehemente, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. No me va ser mordaz, irónica, hiriente, y no quería verlo así, derrotado, vencido, rendido ante la evidencia que él mismo descubrió en su momento mas duro.

Me alegro que estés bien – le dije.

Tomó mis hombros de nuevo y me sacudió como si quisiera hacerme reaccionar. Me miró con tristeza, con dolor, con la súplica reflejada en sus ojos negrísimos.

¿Ya no me mas?

No Severus, ya no.

Eso fue todo, volteó al lago y lanzó una piedra. Lo dejé ahí, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Encontré una margarita bajo mi puerta. ¡Ay Severus¿Por qué insistes en dañarte así?

Es tarde, es tarde para que me digas lo que sientes. Es tarde para revivir en mí algo que tú mismo mataste. No voy a mentir, no te odio, no puedo odiarte después de haberte amado tanto, no te guardo ningún rencor, pero aquella avalancha de sentimientos y sensaciones que me provocabas con tus manos ha desaparecido, no existe más, se desvaneció junto con el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, se desvaneció como una llama al soplo de tu aliento. Ya no pienso en ti. Ya no te sueño ni te extraño. Hubiera entregado mi vida por escuchar de tus labios que me amabas, pero hoy el sol ya brilla sin ti, la luna me habla al oído de historias fantásticas en las que tú no estás, y los árboles me dedican cantos de vida en los que no se menciona tu nombre.

Busca tu destino en otro lado Severus, porque aquí no encontrarás adonde dirigir tus pasos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 10_

* * *

Hoy conocí a Bill Weasley. ¡Pero que guapo es! Vino para hablar con Dumbledore de algunos asuntos de Gringots y Ron me lo presentó aprovechando que comí con ellos en vez de hacerlo en la mesa de los profesores.

Al terminar, salimos a caminar por los jardines. Me estuvo platicando emocionado de sus años en Hogwarts, de su familia, del amor que siente por sus padres, de su trabajo en el banco...

Regresábamos al Castillo y nos topamos con Severus. No puedo negar que me fue difícil la situación, no me interesa lastimarlo, aunque él lo haya hecho conmigo. Bill lo saludó con familiaridad, pero sin perder la distancia de alumno a profesor. Severus gruñó algo inteligible y no dejó de mirarnos mientras entrábamos.

* * *

Esta mañana Severus tuvo la genial idea de reclamarme

¿Cómo se te ocurre pasearte por todo Hogwarts del brazo de Weasley¿No merezco ni siquiera un poco de tu respeto?

Tuve ganas de reírme de él, pero pudo más mi indignación.

Mira Severus Snape, en primera, no estaba paseando del brazo de Bill...

Ah! Ahora es simplemente Bill

Ignoré su comentario.

Además ¿de qué respeto me hablas? Aunque realmente Bill y yo hubiéramos ido tomados del brazo, eso no es ninguna falta de respeto hacia nadie. Falta de respeto fue tu engaño, tu traición, tus mentiras... Falta de respeto fueron todos tus encuentros con esa... ninfa, mientras yo te esperaba por la noches, contando los minutos y las horas aguardando que llegaras, falta de respeto fueron los besos falsos que me diste, falta de respeto fueron las caricias que con fuego marcaste en mi piel mientras te revolcabas con ella...

Aún te duele ¿verdad? Aún me amas

Me reí en su cara con todas mis ganas. Había sentido por primera vez ganas de lastimarlo, de hacerle sentir mi dolor, mi rabia contenida, mi furia disfrazada de lágrimas.

Que poco me conoces Severus Snape, no podrías ver un troll aunque lo tuvieras a un metro de distancia.

En su mirada reconocí de nuevo la furia. Me tomó del cabello como antes. Estoy segura de que iba a besarme, pero levanté mi vista y lo reté en silencio (por si las dudas, tenía mi varita bien segura en mi mano), mis ojos no se movieron, ni un parpadeo me traicionó, alce mi cara un poco más y quedé esperando.

Me soltó, no dijo nada más y se marchó.

* * *

Esta mañana Harry estaba conmocionado. Hermione y Ron me explicaron que no acudió a clase pues estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. En medio de la noche sintió un terrible dolor en la frente, y sin estar seguro de que haya sido un sueño, escuchó una voz preguntando "¿dónde estará...? ...tiene que encontrarse por aquí..."

Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione se explican lo sucedido. Lo único real, al parecer, es el dolor de la cicatriz.

* * *

Ayer en la noche hablé con Sirius y con Remus a través de la chimenea. Están preocupados por el asunto de Harry. No olvidamos que hace poco nació un basilisco en el bosque, y lo que escuchó Harry bien pudo haber sido parcel. Además, está el asunto del cadáver anónimo que fue mutilado y el Ministerio influido por un mago rumano al que solo conocen Ludo Bagman y unos pocos más.

Estábamos en eso cuando se abrió mi puerta y Severus irrumpió.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

No tuve oportunidad de responderle (además, la pregunta había sido para ellos ¿no?)

Ambos se rieron con ganas, se miraron y el primero en hablar fue Remus

"El señor lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte las narizotas de los asuntos que no le atañen"

No supe si reír o temblar. Luego fue Sirius.

"El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor"

Festejaron su broma, parecía uno de esos chistes viejos que repites y repites a la menor provocación. Severus estaba completamente furioso.

Necesito hablar contigo Faith – me dijo.

En este momento no puedo Severus ¿Serías tan gentil de salir de mi despacho y esperar a mañana?

Salió dando un portazo que hizo vibrar la ventana.

¿Se habrá enojado- Preguntó Sirius y los dos volvieron a reír. No cabe duda que la situación era divertida, pero no pude dejar de pensar en la rabia que se desbordaba por esos ojos negros.

* * *

Este amanecer nos trajo noticias preocupantes. Alguien estuvo durante la noche en los terrenos del Colegio y dejaron el campo de quiddicth hecho una verdadera pena. Lo que antes fue una hermosa extensión de césped, hoy parece un campo de batalla. El pasto ya no existe, por doquier se ven agujeros profundos que muestran las heridas abiertas en la tierra.

¿Quién fue¿Qué buscaban¿Para qué lo hicieron?

Son ya demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y me temo que todas estén relacionadas. Y lo que mas me llena de zozobra, es pensar que el cadáver mutilado, el basilisco, y ahora esto, tengan que ver con el-que-no-debe-nombrarse.

* * *

Ayer, mientras algo o alguien destruía nuestro hermoso campo de quidditch, Harry despertó con un terrible dolor en la frente. Y no hay dudas, está seguro de que esta vez sí estaba despierto cuando escuchó una voz que decía "...por fin... ahora puedo entregarlo..."

Los alumnos no saben nada, pero yo tengo la convicción de que la voz que escuchó Harry, pertenece al basilisco que nació hace algunos meses en el bosque.

* * *

Severus acaba de irse de mi despacho. Llegó cuando me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos sobre lo que está pasando. Tocó quedo a mi puerta y preguntó tímidamente

Faith ¿podemos hablar?

Cuando abrí la puerta para dejarlo pasar, me encontré con un Severus ojeroso, demacrado. Irradiaba mucha fuerza, a pesar de la cual pude percibir en él una tremenda soledad.

Te ves mas hermosa que nunca Faith.

¿Por qué le gustará tanto pronunciar mi nombre con esa voz grave y profunda?

Pasa por favor Severus ¿Cómo has estado?

Creí que vendría para hablarme de lo sucedido en el campo de quidditch, pero no.

Vino para pedirme una nueva oportunidad, para reiterarme su arrepentimiento y su amor. No niego que algo dentro de mí se agitó, como cuando la brisa suave juega apenas con las hojas de los árboles, como cuando una gota de rocío guarda precario equilibrio antes de caer. Era doloroso verlo ahí, entregado a mi, abriendo su alma, su corazón, mostrando en carne viva los sentimientos que yo ya no correspondo.

He aprendido a estar sin él, y lo aprendí muy bien. En mi ya no hay dolor, lo he perdonado y lo he bendecido. Pero tampoco voy a darle la oportunidad de hacerme daño de nuevo. Su presencia, su voz, su cuerpo, ya no son indispensables, ni siquiera necesarias. Ya no tiene poder sobre mi, poder para seducirme, para volverme loca, para hacerme perder la razón y olvidarme de mi misma entregándome a él. Ya no puede tener en la punta de sus dedos esa magia que me embriagaba. Le niego absolutamente el poder de hacerme temblar, de ocupar mi mente, de aparecer en mis sueños, en mis vigilias. Ya no puede embotar mis sentidos y hacer que el mundo desaparezca ante su presencia.

Le pedí que ya no se haga mas daño, que deje de buscarme, que ya ha sido demasiado dolor, demasiadas las heridas por curar, demasiadas lágrimas.

Me abrazó y trató de besarme. Esta vez no fue un reto, fue la entrega de un hombre triste, vencido.

No Severus, por favor. Ya no insistas, te lo ruego.

Sus ojos me miraron profundamente, tratando de alcanzar el centro mismo de mis pensamientos, de mis decisiones, la fuente de mi valor, la raíz de mi seguridad. Intentó hacerme claudicar, rendirme ante la avasalladora corriente que ayer nos envolvía, nos atraía uno hacia el otro y nos impedía separar nuestros cuerpos. Llené mi memoria con su imagen, me regocijé en el gozo de contemplarlo mirándome así. No era el sabor de la venganza ni de la humillación, era simplemente el reconocimiento al hombre, a ese hombre que amé sin límites, y que hoy respeto sin límites.

Le pedí que me dejara sola, le dije que tenía que salir.

¿Adonde vas Faith?

Necesito hablar con Ronan o con otro centauro. Quiero saber quien entró anoche.

Es muy peligroso, ya va a oscurecer y no es cuerdo internarse en el bosque prohibido en estos tiempos, ni siquiera de día. Voy contigo.

Iré sola Severus. No tardaré y no va a pasarme nada.

Me dijo que le recordaba a Harry Potter, cuando todos trataban de cuidarlo de Sirius Black, pero él siempre hacía lo que le daba a gana. Le pedí que confiara en mí y en mi capacidad para enfrentar a cualquier criatura, por algo soy la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

No quedó muy convencido, pero se despidió de mi, con la promesa de verme mañana y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Se ha hecho muy tarde, pero tengo que ir, tengo que averiguar que sucedió anoche exactamente.


	11. Capítulo 11

Primero: Una disculpa a todos por no poder actualizar lo más antes posible. Con examenes trabajos, etc... apenas estoy volviendo a mi ritmo cotidiano de vida. Mil disculpas.

Segundo: Publicaré la otra historia de Patricia, pero eso sucederá cuando termine este fic. No les diré cuantos capítulos faltan ni cuando se publique se los diré así que ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Tercero: Ahora les contestaré sus reviews de los capítulos 9 y 10.

Cuarto: Disfruten estas pequeñas vacaciones!

**Galilea (Cap.9 )**.- Sabes, este fic a cualquiera haría llorar. Bueno no te puedo decir si al final Faith y Snape quedan juntos pues aunque la autora este casada con su Snape no significa que se queden juntos ¿o si?. Sobre si Snape se lo merecía, SI se lo merecía. Sobre la treta con Voldemort y la ninfa pues no te puedo decir mucho pero por ahí va el asunto. Besos!

**amsp14(Cap.9)**.- Que bueno que ese capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Sobre la historia, cuando termine este fic, publicaré el otro! Es verdad lo que dices sobre como esta estructurada, me sorprende mucho ya que no cualquiera lo puede conseguir. Quien lo consigue, su historia es un exito. Sobre lo triste que se pone la historia, mejorará.

**MakySev24(Cap.9)**.- siento de decirte que hasta donde yo se, no es una de las autoras de Trevor es Snape, tendría que ver. Que bueno que te ha gustado la historia. Besos!

**Edysev(Cap.9)**.- perdóname a mi por no actualizar lo antes posible, sabes deberíamos hacer algo para que no nos dejen mucha tarea. Esta vez he publicado un capítulo largo, espero que te guste. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dijiste de que no todo lo maravilloso dura demasiado. Besos!

**Sabi( Cap.9)**.- pues sigue leyendo y sabrás si Faith se dejará reconquistar por nuestro Snape. Yo sinceramente no le perdonaría, jaja. En fin besos!

**Misa-Andreina-Snape(Cap.4,5 y 10)**.- Nunca me habías escrito, me eres nueva, pero me alegro que gente nueva como tu, lea el fic y se vuelvan seguidores al fic. Publicaré lo más pronto. A nadie le ha gustado que Faith haga sufrir a Severus pero que se puede hacer. Besos!

**Andrea (Cap.10)**.- Estoy de acuerdo con que Severus es un poco cursi, si lo fuera todo el dia ¡OH MY GOD! me daría el tiro. Leeré el fic de VeresnaUssep con el riesgo de caer en depresión, jaja, me das todos los datos para poder leerlo? No me importa que este en ingles (para eso me la pase 8 años o más de mi vida estudiando inlges¿no?) Es verdad lo que dices sobre encontrar buenos fics en español, pero hay varios dignos de mencionar (para los que les interese chequen mi sección de favoritos) . Besos!

**Sabi (Cap.10)**.- Jaja, lo que me dijiste sobre Faith, Snape y tú muy bueno, jajaja. Le seguiré dando duro y con animos para actualizar, jeje. Besos!

**amsp14(Cap.10)**.- Hay Ana María, como dices la historia es muy verdadera y como una historia verdadera, hay personas que no terminan bien. Creo que a varias les gusta Faith, pero otras casi se la linchan por no perdonar a Severus.

_Lady Kenobi_

**

* * *

**

El Diario de Faith

_Capítulo 11_

Ha pasado casi una semana y hasta ahora vuelvo a escribir. ¡Dios! No se por donde empezar. 

Hoy por la mañana, entre brumas en mi cabeza, escuché a la señora Pomfrey diciendo a alguien – no puede pasar. Era Severus, que llegó a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, entonces abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la enfermería. Fue mirarlo y derrumbarme, recordé todo lo que había pasado (¿cuándo?).

Lloré como una niña, cuando logré calmarme y hablar con algo de coherencia, le conté todo.

Esa noche, después de que Severus salió de mi despacho, tomé mi capa y me dirigí al bosque. En el camino me encontré con Hagrid, que estaba terminando de arreglar el campo de quidditch.

Me interné entre los árboles, caminé mucho tiempo, no se cuánto, y estuve atenta a cualquier ruido. Lo último que quería era encontrarme con el basilisco.

No encontré a los centauros en el bosque. Estaba resignada y decidida a volver cuando escuché pasos. Alguien me seguía, no había duda de ello. Sin voltear a mirar, corrí, pero aquello me alcanzó con rapidez. Una mano me arrebató la varita, y otra me rodeo por el cuello. Traté de soltarme del repugnante abrazo, pero me fue imposible. Con el forcejeo, aquello y yo caímos al suelo. Mi atacante era mucho mas fuerte que yo, me golpeó en la cara y rompió mi túnica. Entonces pude ver su rostro. Era un hombre desconocido, marcado con horribles cicatrices. Sentí su aliento muy cerca de mí, una voz gutural me dijo "mas te vale permanecer tranquila". Decidida a salir viva de ahí, me concentré en grabar en mi memoria su cara, como si hubiera vivido con él toda mi vida. Se dio cuenta de que yo lo observaba, y luego todo fue oscuridad.

Al platicarle todo esto a Severus, pude reconocer en sus ojos el verdadero odio. Acarició mi pelo, besó mis manos, mi cara.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que te encontraste con Hagrid, y como no te había visto regresar, y no vio ninguna luz en tu ventana, decidió buscarte. Se hizo acompañar por Fangél fue quien te encontró. Hagrid vio tu varita tirada no lejos de ti, estabas sola e inconsciente. El te tomó en brazos y te trajo hasta aquí. Únicamente le avisó a Dumbledore. Pero esta mañana, Potter y sus amigos le preguntaron por ti ya que no diste tu clase, supieron que estabas aquí y vinieron a verte. A mi me lo dijo Draco Malfoy, pero ignoro cómo se enteró.

Ya no quiero pensar Severus, ya no quiero, tengo miedo.

Besó mis lágrimas, me abrazó dulce y largamente.

Espérame unos minutos

No te vayas por favor

Enseguida regreso, aquí estás bien.

Antes de salir, se dirigió a la señora Pomfrey.

No permita que nadie, excepto el profesor Dumbledore o yo, entre a este lugar ¿entendió? Nadie.

* * *

Regresó poco tiempo después. Yo tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, temía volver a ver esa horrible cara, temía oír otra vez aquella risa siniestra. 

Quiero pedirte algo – le dije.

Lo que quieras Faith

Bórrame la memoria

Me sonrió con tristeza. Acercó su mano a mi mejilla lastimada y entonces me di cuenta que estaba sangrando. Sus nudillos era una masa amorfa, prueba de que sus puños habían golpeado algo, o a alguien, hasta sangrar.

¿Qué tienes?

No es nada

Golpeaste una pared ¿verdad?

Se culpó de lo ocurrido, me dijo que si él no me hubiera abandonado, nada de esto habría pasado. Dijo que era responsabilidad suya, que él debía de haber estado conmigo, que era él quien debía de haber ido al bosque, que él tendría que haber puesto mas empeño y tendría que haber escuchado mis angustias. Que si hubiera atendido mis miedos y mis ansias por el futuro, yo no hubiera tenido que ir a buscar las respuestas...

Calla Severus, por favor. El hubiera no existe. Nada lo que estás diciendo tiene caso ahora. Ha sucedido y eso no cambia. La culpa no es tuya, no es tu responsabilidad. No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso nunca¡nunca¿me entiendes?

Por primera vez en mi vida, lo vi llorar. Se abrazó a mi y me dijo – te amo tanto.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Cuando se puso de pie le pedí – no te vayas.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido color púrpura y me dijo antes de hacer que me lo bebiera por entero.

Toma, es una poción para dormir sin soñar.

Cerré los ojos, pero antes, le pedí que permaneciera conmigo hasta que me quedara dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, no recordaba nada. Abrí los ojos y el sol me reconfortó. Al ver el sitio en que me encontraba, volvieron a mi memoria todos los recuerdos. Pero una sola cosa tenía importancia en mi corazón¿Dondé está Severus? Una margarita sobre mi almohada me dijo que él había estado ahí esa mañana y no pude evitar una apagada sonrisa. 

Le pedí un espejo a la señora Pomfrey y me observé con detenimiento. Casi no me reconocí. Esa cara amoratada no era la mía, tampoco esos labios lastimados y secos, ni ese cabello revuelto. Lo peor eran los ojos; no eran los ojos que yo conocía. Parecían muertos, sin brillo. Entonces lloré, lloré desconsoladamente por mi confianza derrotada, por mi vida ultrajada, por mi alma herida. Lloré por la niña asustada que no entendía lo que le había pasado, por la mujer aterrorizada que comprendía la terrible experiencia, por toda la gente que vive con miedo, sabiendo que a la vuelta de cualquier esquina, se esconden cosas terribles. El espejo me devolvió mi mirada como de ciervo asustado y me desplomé en la almohada, que quedó empapada con mis lágrimas. Así me encontró Severus.

No llores mas Faith, no llores.

Como si me hubiera dicho exactamente lo contrario, volvió a desbordarse el torrente imparable del miedo, del terror, del pánico. Severus me abrazó con una ternura infinita, me dejó llorar hasta que mis ojos se secaron.

Fue el hombre verde

¿Quién?

El hombre verde, el espíritu maligno de la campiña inglesa. Ronan no quería decirme nada, pero Firenze si habló. Me dijo que hace algunos días, la noche en que destruyeron el campo de quidditch, había escuchado al hombre verde hablando con alguien a quien no pudo ver. Y comentaron que pronto iban a tener la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo.

¿De qué estas hablando Severus?

No me explicó nada más. Después comprendí que él había vuelto al bosque, para buscar al ser me atacó.

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore también me visitó en la enfermería. Después de pedir a la señora Pomfrey que nos dejara solos, me dio un caramelo y me interrogó. Dijo que Severus ya le había contado todo lo que yo relaté, pero que necesitaba saber si vi a alguien mas, o si el que me atacó dijo alguna otra cosa. Me preguntó que si estaría dispuesta a someterme al suero de la verdad, no porque dudara de mí, sino porque podría haber detalles que subconscientemente prefiriera olvidar. 

Le dije que estaba dispuesta y mandó llamar a Severus. Le pidió que llevara la poción. Su rostro permaneció impasible y obedeció.

Pedí a Dumbledore que Severus no estuviera presente mientras me encontrara bajo los efectos del veritaserum. Sin preguntas, mostrándome que sabe mucho mas de lo que todos imaginamos, el profesor Dumbledore aceptó.

Cuando Severus volvió con la pócima y Dumbledore le pidió que esperara afuera, me miró buscando algún motivo para quedarse, yo solo asentí en silencio y él se retiro diciendo

Estaré cerca.

* * *

Recuerdo que volví a abrir los ojos y ahí estaban tanto Severus como Dumbledore. El suero de la verdad no arrojó mas luz sobre lo sucedido, pero descubrí en ambos una preocupación que no había visto antes. 

Apareció la capa de Harry – dijo Dumbledore.

(Si Severus casi no habla, menos lo hace en presencia del Director)

Mientras Hagrid estaba reparando el campo de quidditch, tropezó con algo. Cuando sintió el golpe, buscó a tientas y descubrió entre la tierra la capa invisible de Harry, cubriendo una gran piedra. Supo inmediatamente que era la misma capa que Harry había usado innumerables veces en sus correrías por el colegio. La entregó a su dueño y éste, sabiendo lo que eso representaba, buscó de inmediato al profesor Dumbledore, pero al no encontrarlo, no le quedo mas opción que decírselo a Severus.

El y Dumbledore están seguros de que la noche que destruyeron el campo de quidditch, lo que hicieron fue llevarse el hueso en que Barty Crouch había convertido el cadáver de su padre.

Ahora tenemos una respuesta, pero ¿Para qué lo quieren¿Quién?

* * *

Me llevó varios días escribir todo lo sucedido desde que fui a buscar a los centauros hasta ahora. He tratado de hacer mi vida lo mas normal posible, pero el miedo se ha instalado en mi, a veces me paraliza. Es tan difícil sobrevivir después de lo ocurrido. 

Severus está a mi lado todo el tiempo que le es posible. No me deja salir sola a los jardines. Su compañía me da la fuerza y el valor de que yo carezco.

La otra tarde, habíamos ido a caminar un poco bajo el sol. Quise regresar antes de que oscureciera cuando un soplo de viento agitó las ramas de los árboles. Me sobresalté sin poder evitarlo.

No soy una compañía entretenida ¿verdad?

Me abrazó y me recostó en su pecho. Después de unos pocos minutos me solté de sus brazos y le dije – no quiero que malinterpretes esto. No hace falta que me acompañes, que estés conmigo a cada paso que doy. No quiero que pienses que te he aceptado de vuelta en mi vida. No tengas falsas expectativas...

Calla Faith, yo lo se. Estoy muy conciente de eso. Se perfectamente que tú perdonas, pero no olvidas.

* * *

He perdido la cuenta de los días transcurridos. En el Colegio las cosas aparentan ser normales, pero en el corazón de todos, está siempre presente la duda, la incertidumbre. 

Severus es mi sombra, me acompaña a cada paso, o se asegura de que alguien lo haga. No permite que el terror me paralice, trata de forzarme a sonreír, a pensar, a confiar. De un modo suave, pero firme, me ha obligado a enfrentar mi miedo; y me sonríe con dulzura cuando descubre que la antigua Faith aún se encuentra aquí, agazapada detrás del pánico que vive en mi mirada.

No me da tregua, no me da oportunidad de derrumbarme. Me cuida como si yo fuera una ligera mota de polvo que puede perderse en el aire para siempre, o como si fuera la mas frágil pompa de jabón a punto de estallar. Me mira a los ojos buscando no se qué, y no dice nada. A veces observa al infinito y se pierde, no se si dentro de si mismo, o en algún lugar y un tiempo que yo no conozco. Pero siempre está ahí para mi, como un rayo de luz que penetra hasta en las noches mas negras y acompaña mis pasos dondequiera que voy.

Severus es mi guardián, mi ángel, mi día y mis noches. Mi sueño y mi vigilia, mi agua y mi sed, mi alimento, mi aliento, mi sostén y mi fuerza.

* * *

Esta tarde me encontraba deprimida, susceptible, cansada. 

Estoy harta Severus, estoy cansada de pensar, de tener miedo, de vivir los días en medio del temor, de la inseguridad. Estoy cansada de preguntarme cosas, de voltear hacia atrás cada vez que escucho algo, de tratar de adivinar qué sigue, qué va a pasar. Ya no quiero preocuparme por nada, quisiera ser como una niña, inocente, pura, llena de entusiasmo, de sueños, de ilusiones, de confianza... Quisiera recobrar la fe, vivir cada día sin temer que sea el último, disfrutar del sol, del aire, del sonido del agua. Asombrarme de las cosas pequeñas, voltear al cielo y formular un deseo a las estrellas, creyendo que me será concedido. Quisiera reír, bailar, correr libre, sin ataduras, sin estos lazos que me paralizan y me impiden creer, que me dominan y me mantienen amordazada, encadenada a la tierra y que no me dejan montarme en un rayo de la luna y escapar...

Volví a llorar, me refugié en su pecho y trate de no pensar más.

Descansa Faith, ya no atormentes mas, deja que yo me ocupe, deja que sea yo el que lucha, deja que yo te cuide, que yo pelee todas tus batallas.

La primavera es una explosión de color, de aromas, de sonidos. Para probarme a mi misma, salí sola al atardecer. Me sentí viva de nuevo. El sol, pintaba las nubes de rosa, de naranja, de un rojo furioso. Las sombras proyectadas por el castillo empezaron a cubrir el lago y el bosque. En la cabaña de Hagrid, el humo que salía por la chimenea trataba de perseguir a las últimas aves que se retiraban a sus nidos, pero la brisa cálida se lo llevaba de la mano a visitar a la primera estrella en el oriente. Las hojas de los árboles susurraban, platicando no se que historias de otros tiempos, de héroes y dragones, de amores apasionados y del aliento que hace renacer la vida en cada cuerpo. La luna quiso sonreírme y un polvo de estrellas me anunció que cada criatura es indispensable en el universo. Y me sentí cuidada, protegida, amada por algo mucho mas grande y mas fuerte que aquello que alcanzaba a ver con mis ojos. Me entregué a esa dulzura, a ese consuelo infinito de saberme parte importante y querida de un todo.

¡Faith¡Faith!

Era Severus buscándome, venía desde la entrada del Colegio con la angustia pintada en su rostro.

Estoy bien. Estoy maravillosamente bien.

El supo por mi sonrisa y por mi mirada que no le estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos brillaron, la preocupación desapareció de su cara y me abrazó. Fue la primera vez que nos dimos un abrazo así, un abrazo donde compartimos una infinita sensación de paz, de alivio, de alegría. Fuimos poseedores de ese secreto que solo se muestra a los que se sienten satisfechos, plenos, en armonía consigo mismos y con el mundo. Ese secreto que hace que tu alma, tu ser entero, se entreguen a la vida, sin dudas, con la certeza de que todo ocupa su lugar correspondiente y de que el universo fue creado para ti.

Me acompañó hasta mi habitación, besó mi pelo y se fue.

* * *

Puse en mi cabello la margarita que encontré esta mañana tras mi puerta. Así, Severus ha estado conmigo todo el día, lo llevé a desayunar, a dar clases, a la biblioteca, a comer, a visitar a Hagrid...

* * *

Queremos dar una clase juntos. Como las Artes oscuras hacen uso de venenos y pociones prohibidas, se nos está ocurriendo preparar algo para reunir su clase y la mía con el fin de mostrar a los alumnos los efectos que causan los diferentes venenos, sus antídotos, y la manera de detectar aquellos que se pueden distinguir por los síntomas visibles que producen.

* * *

Hemos estado preparando la clase durante muchas tardes, pasamos horas en la biblioteca, en mi despacho, en su mazmorra. Fue ahí justo donde ayer, mientras trabajábamos, extendí mi brazo para alcanzar un bezoar de su anaquel, pero lo hice sin fijarme y casi lo golpeo en la cara; además de que la mía quedó muy cerca de la suya. Volteó con rapidez y depositó en mis labios un pequeño beso. 

¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté molesta.

Porque si. Y te advierto que cada vez que vuelvas a atravesarte así, por enfrente de mi, voy a volver a hacerlo.

¡uy Profesor Snape, que miedo!

Tomó su varita, que había dejado sobre la mesa, al lado de la mía. Fue más rápido que yo y me lanzó un rictusempra que me tuvo riendo sin parar durante unos buenos 10 minutos.

Finite incantatem- dijo al fin y pude ponerme de pie.

Lo sucedido me hizo pensar ¿Será que da como un hecho que yo he vuelto a ver en él al hombre que amaba?

Hablé con él ahí mismo. Le dije que no tengo en la vida mas compañero que él, que se que es mi amigo incondicional, pero que tal vez fuera mejor no pasar juntos tanto tiempo, que no quiero lastimarlo, que no quiero que piense que todo podrá ser como antes, porque una relación entre nosotros ya no puede ser posible.

Ya lo se, me dijo, y nada más.

Hoy en la mañana, nuestra clase fue todo un éxito.

* * *

Severus está herido. 

Anoche, después de acompañarme como siempre hasta mi puerta, fue a buscar a la profesora Sprout. Necesitaba no se que cosa para algún ungüento. Cuando regresaba, un pequeño gorra roja lo atacó, le clavó sus afiladas garras de águila en una pierna y empapó su sombrero en la sangre que brotaba de la vena abierta. Cuando la tela del sombrero no podía absorber más, se fue dejando a Severus lastimado, que se aplicó un torniquete y acudió a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey lavó con cuidado la herida y la cubrió con un paño limpio. Cojeando, Severus fue al despacho de Dumbledore para contarle lo sucedido.

Yo me pregunto ¿qué importancia puede tener un gorra roja como para tener que contárselo al profesor Dumbledore?

* * *

Algo está pasando y no logro adivinar qué es. Severus ha pasado mucho tiempo en el despacho de Dumbledore. Y no solo una vez, ya son varios días. Ayer mismo, me dijo de pronto – te mandaron saludos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. 

¿

No dijo nada más.

* * *

Ron Weasley me preguntó esta mañana si yo sabía que le sucede a Snape. 

¿Por qué Ron?

Está muy extraño. No puedo explicar porqué o en qué. Pero todos nos hemos dado cuenta que no es el mismo de siempre.

Intenta explicármelo.

Pues mire, sigue siendo muy duro, sus clases son un verdadero tormento, como siempre, pero... como que ya no nos resta puntos por pretextos inventados por él. Antes, por ejemplo, voltear a ver el caldero de un compañero le bastaba para quitarnos 5 ó 10 puntos, ahora, sencillamente te dice que pongas atención a tu propia pócima y ya.

Es que tienes asuntos importantes que le preocupan.

Es por quién-usted-sabe ¿verdad?

No lo se Ron, no lo se.

* * *

Hoy se lo pregunté. Le dije que por favor no me tratara como a una chiquilla y confiara en mí, que nada podría asustarme, que estaba lista para lo que fuera. 

Y tú Faith ¿no confías en mi?

A ciegas, pero quiero saber que está pasando.

No quiero decírtelo

¿No quieres¿o no puedes?

No quiero. Cuando haya algo tangible, algo que represente un peligro real para ti o para quien sea, lo sabrás. Por ahora, es mejor que lo dejes así

Al menos no hizo lo de antes, dejarme con solo las dos letras de su palabra favorita: "no". Pero en resumidas cuentas, no me dijo nada.

Hoy ya no se si enojarme o reírme. Severus es así, y nada lo va a hacer cambiar.

* * *

Hermione Granger vino a buscarme. Ha pasado muchísimas horas en la biblioteca buscando información, ha revisado cientos de periódicos muggles, y al fin lo encontró. 

Con los datos reunidos sobre nuestro Director, y lo que le ha comentado Carmen, Hermione estuvo dándole mil vueltas al asunto y logró entenderlo.

Es Grindelwald.

¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

Me lo explicó en detalle. Cuando Albus Dumbledore venció al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, sus restos fueron enviados al Ministerio de aquel entonces, para ser destruidos. Sin embargo, un grupo druida, perteneciente a la mas antigua sociedad celta, presentó una solicitud para llevar el cuerpo a un cementerio, porque según sus creencias, el mal debía volver a las entrañas de la tierra, donde se convertiría al fin en polvo. Cartas fueron y vinieron, entrevistas, visitas... Dieron la autorización, con la condición de que fuera enterrado anónimamente, sin nada que lo distinguiera. El lugar elegido, fue un sitio cercano a Stonehenge, repleto de círculos de poder. Quizá fue la energía emanada del cosmos, quizá la tierra rica en sales minerales, pero el hecho es que el cuerpo no se convirtió en polvo, sino que se momificó, de cierta forma naturalmente, y hoy, alguien lo ha desenterrado para cortarle un brazo.

¿Para que puede alguien querer un brazo de Grindelwald? Cada vez me temo más que tras todo esto se encuentre el-que-no-debe-nombrarse. Y estoy segura también que Severus, el profesor Dumbledore, y hasta Remus y Sirius, saben algo.

¿Por qué no me dicen nada¿Por qué?

* * *

Fui a la lechucería para mandarle una carta a Dana, en la que le cuento la actitud reservada y sospechosa de Severus. 

Ojalá ella sepa algo, no puedo con esta zozobra, a pesar de que Severus me haya asegurado que me dirá todo llegado el momento.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola a todos, bueno regreso actualizando otra vez esta historia yanunciando que ya se publicóel otro fic, se llama **Hoy ten miedo de mi**. Esta vez contestó rápidamente los reviews.

**amsp14.-** Estoy de acuerdo con lo del beso, yo también me hubiera desmayado (esa y muchas otras veces). También estoy de acuerdo con la forma que él la trata ahora, si los hombres nos trataran como él en esos momentos...Bueno, dejaré mis pensamientos para otro rato. Saludos Ana María y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Wolfgang-Snape.- **Sabes, creo que cuando uno ve que ya han actualizado y lee los capítulos atrasados de un tirón se queda impresionado por algunas cosas. Gracias por el review. Espero que Faith y Snape queden juntos y espero volverte a leer una vez más la próxima vez. Un saludo y un abrazote!

**Miss-Andreina-Snape.-** Eres la primera la cual me ha dicho muchas veces que te cae mal Faith, jaja, muchos me dicen que por que lo hace sufrir a Snape y hasta ahí. Te he de decir la mala noticia que la autora no acabó con Faith hace 5 años o más cuando escribió la historia y no creo que meta a otra pues es el diario de Faith, la historia de ella. Espero que te guste este capítulo mucho. Bye!

**Andrea B.-** No te preocupes, me llegó el review del capítulo 11 y del 10, jaja. Bueno sobre que hayas mandado dos reviews en el mismo capítulo pues que raro aunque con el pajarito que corrió la voz de que hablabas mucho pues falta que los encargados de Fanfiction y hasta la misma compu hayan echo un complot, jaja. Sobre el testamento que me dejaste de recomendaciones para leer, muchas muchas gracias. En mis tiempos de ociosidad los leeré. Pues este capítulo no tardó ni 5 días en actualizarse. En fin te deseo a ti un buen día!

La próxima vez regresaré con muchos saludos y otras cosas para todos los seguidores de esta historia.

_Lady Kenobi_

_

* * *

_

**El Diario de Faith**

_Capítulo 12_

El verano está cerca. Los días y las noches se suceden uno tras otro sin traernos noticias. Lo único que hemos recibido es una ola de calor que nos tiene sumidos en el adormecimiento.

Y pareciera que la vida se ha detenido, que este sopor brota del suelo y se impregna en todas las cosas, en todas las personas. Hasta los entrenamientos y los partidos de quidditch transcurren como en cámara lenta. No pasa nada. Es como si un ejército de fantasmas recorriera el Castillo, mientras los verdaderos fantasmas, se preguntan qué está pasando con los hombres.

Hagrid anda como aletargado, sudando de tal manera, que de su barba, cuando se agita al sol, escurren pequeñas gotas que reflejan los colores del arcoiris; hasta el mismo Fang, a quien le he tomado un cariño inmenso, pasa las horas buscando la sombra, huyendo del calor inclemente. La profesora McGonagall se limpia la cara con un pañuelo , con la misma constancia con la que arregla su túnica. Dumbledore trata de sonreír, se abanica con su larga barba y juega bromas con los alumnos que se atreven a nadar en el lago. Severus, enfundado siempre en su túnica negra, camina en silencio, perdido en reflexiones sobre lo incierto del futuro.

* * *

Anochecía cuando una lechuza tocó a mi ventana. Traía la respuesta de Dana. Preferí salir para leerla en la terraza de la torre de astronomía. 

Dana comparte conmigo, lo mismo que Laura, las dudas que no me dejan tranquila. Tanto Remus como Sirius han estado en comunicación constante con el profesor Dumbledore y con el mismísimo Severus.

El mago rumano que había llegado a trabajar al ministerio, ha desaparecido y nadie sabe nada de él. Los dementores han vuelto a Azkaban y se respira un ambiente de tensión. Todo aparenta estar en calma, sin embargo, ellos saben que algo terrible está por suceder.

Nadie conoce la ubicación actual del innombrable, pero todos están permanentemente alerta, en guardia constante, listos para defender nuestro mundo.

El señor Arthur Weasley, sus hijos, Arabella Fig, Mundungus Fletcher... no son tantos nombres como desearía, pero es un grupo firme, unido en torno a nuestro director, preparados para afrontar cualquier cosa que suceda.

Saben ya lo del cuerpo de Grindelwald, saben lo del hueso de Barty Crouch. Está claro que todo forma parte un plan para que el-que-no-debe-nombrarse recupere su poder, además de su cuerpo.

¿Cuál es su plan? Miré al cielo buscando una guía, una luz que me muestre el camino a seguir. Continué leyendo.

Severus ha salido por las noches del Colegio. Ha hablado con los mortífagos, ha arriesgado su vida para intentar saber algo, descubrir sus maniobras.

Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo. El aire empujó unas enormes nubes negras que cubrieron la luna llena que me había acompañado. Una ligera llovizna empezó a caer refrescando la tierra, refrescando mi mente, que no paraba de pensar en los peligros que nos acechan.

¿Y Severus¿Qué estaría haciendo¿Está conciente de lo que puede pasarle¿Está loco acaso?

Yo pensaba que ya no iba a llorar más, pero de mis ojos traicioneros, brotaron lágrimas que se confundieron con la lluvia.

¿Qué le está pasando a mi mundo¿A nuestra vida¿A los seres que quiero? Lloré quedo pensando en la fragilidad de la existencia, en lo perecedero de los hombres, en la facilidad con que todo puede ser arrancado de tajo...

¡Aquí estás Faith!

Era Severus, me había estado buscando por todo Hogwarts, su preocupación era evidente.

Me lancé a sus brazos diciendo – perdóname, perdóname por favor.

El supo descubrir mis lágrimas a pesar de la lluvia. ¿Qué tienes- me preguntó con amor.

Le entregué la carta. La leyó completa antes de mirarme sin palabras. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de fuerza, de vida, de coraje, de amor, de miles de cosas...

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

¿Para qué?

Para saberlo, para estar conciente de lo que pasa, para acompañarte, para apoyarte, para no dejarte solo...

Este Severus era el mismo que amé, reservado, decididoíntegro. Pero descubrí a un Severus que pelea por él, por mi, por la vida, por la permanencia de todo en lo que creemos. Descubrí al hombre que no se resigna, al que construye con sus manos el mañana, al que se juega la vida por salvar lo importante, lo fundamental. Al que arriesga todo por una convicción.

Realmente te importa ¿cierto?

El valor, el trabajo y el honor...

Esos son sus principios y no pude menos que admirar a este hombre seco, duro, implacable, que defiende con su vida las cosas que mas respeta.

No mencionó al amor, y sentí que se colaba en mí, juguetona, la necesidad de oírselo decir. El miraba algún lugar perdido en la noche, un lugar muy lejos de mi. Yo lo veía ansiosa, con el deseo vehemente en mi corazón de escuchar de nuevo sus palabras de amor.

Severus...

Sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos, pasaron los minutos. La eternidad nos cubrió por un momento, busqué respuestas a preguntas que no me atreví a formular. Le ofrecí mi boca sedienta, abierta en espera de sus besos.

Las nubes y la lluvia cantaron un himno nuevo mientras nos besamos con avidez, queriendo atrapar para siempre el momento. Todo el universo estaba confabulado para empujarnos uno hacia el otro. Bebí de sus labios como un naufrago, me aferré a sus hombros deseando imprimir con mi aliento en el centro mas profundo de su ser mi agradecimiento, mi pasión, mi entrega, mi admiración.

Se separó de mi y me miró con elocuencia.

No Faith, no. No así. No por las razones equivocadas.

Me llevó adentro y me dejó en el camino, sin acompañarme hasta mi puerta.

* * *

No pude dormir. Afuera, la lluvia golpeando mi ventana, me recordaba la intensidad de mi locura. ¿Acaso he perdido la cabeza¿Por qué, si no, besé de esa forma a Severus Snape? 

¿Sería la soledad¿la noche¿el miedo o el frío?

"No por las razones equivocadas", eso fue lo que me dijo. Tiene la certeza de lo que yo le he repetido tantas veces: "ya no te amo". ¿Acaso él sabe cuáles fueron mis razones para besarlo de esa forma?

Tal vez fue el sentimiento de comunión al compartir su secreto, o las estrellas, que invisibles, me arrancaron del suelo y me llevaron con ellas hasta su pecho. Quizá fue un maremoto, una marejada que me dejó impotente, a merced del deseo por su boca. Tal vez fue un ángel, que me dijo al oído "este hombre es tu refugio"; o puede ser culpa del fuego, que se rendía a perecer en medio de la noche. O pudo haber sido el silencio, que me gritaba "no quiero que este momento desparezca en la nada". O fue un veneno, contenido en el aroma de los muros, que invadió mis sentidos y extravió mi razón. Pudo ser mi sangre, que convertida en llamas, me incendió en el crisol formado por su cuerpo. Quizá la lluvia barrió con mis reservas, como hojas arrastradas por el viento hasta el confín de los tiempos. Tal vez fueron todos los amores que la historia ha vuelto recuerdo, que encontraron en mi la manera de revivir sus pasiones. O fue un instinto primitivo, aquel que posee a todas las criaturas orillándolas a saciar su hambre, a curar su abandono, a entregarse sin pensar en medio de un ritual que engendra vida.

* * *

La luz del día me devolvió la cordura. ¿Qué hice¿A qué mas pude atreverme? 

No comprendo que me pasó, afortunadamente hoy que ha vuelto a mi la sensatez, puedo mantenerme a salvo de su influjo. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en la forma como sus pasos seguros marcan la tierra, sin permitir que nadie cuestione sus decisiones, sin dar mas respuestas que las estrictamente necesarias, sin dar explicaciones, viviendo en base a su propio código de ética y moral, parámetro desde el cual él juzga al mundo, esperando simplemente que los demás tengan el mismo honor con el que él rige su vida.

No exige de si mismo menos que de los demás. Respeta a los inteligentes, a los que actúan con sentido común, a los que hablan con la verdad, a los que son consistentes consigo mismos, a los que se esfuerzan, a los que piensan, a los que tienen conciencia de sus debilidades y se esfuerzan por superarlas, a los que luchan por crecer, por mejorar, por hacer de esta tierra un lugar donde puedas adoptar tu propio camino, y marcar una senda digna de ser seguida.

Vive con la frente en alto y la mirada limpia, sin vanidad por sus aciertos y sin vergüenza por sus errores. A su modo, rectifica sus fallas, y sin palabras, puede pedirte perdón de mil maneras.

Tiene en sus manos la fuerza de crear un mañana; en su espíritu, el valor y la iniciativa para ganar batallas que otros ni siquiera saben que existen; y en sus ojos, un lenguaje mágico que, a golpe de miradas, de gozos y de penas, tratas de comprender.

Es un mago, un maestro, un guía...

Guarda mil secretos que tienes que descubrir sorteando sus frases hirientes, sus ojos implacables, sus gestos duros.

Parece oscuro, pero es muy transparente. Con él no hay términos medios, ni hipocresías, ni esperanzas vanas.

Aunque tú no te enteres, estás en su vida, en sus proyectos. Cada acción, cada palabra, tienen un alto fin, que sin que te des cuenta, te empuja a ser mejor, a superarte a ti mismo, a igualarlo, porque aunque no quieras, lo admiras y deseas merecerte su respeto.

Su dureza la guarda para aquellos que valen la pena, dedica sus esfuerzos a que te vuelvas mejor, si es que tienes potencial para ello. Si no, te tratará con indulgencia.

Te dan ganas de asesinarlo, de lanzarle los peores hechizos que conozcas. Pero cuando descubres lo que encierra tras su disfraz, no puedes menos que sentirte afortunado por haber tropezado con él en tu camino.

* * *

¡Todas las evidencias han estado frente a mis ojos y no las había visto! 

He estado tan ciega...

Cuando me di cuenta, corrí a buscar a Dumbledore. Lo encontré con la Profesora McGonagall.

Hable Faith, Minerva está enterada de todo.

Atropelladamente, le expliqué lo que descubrió Hermione, que el cadáver al que habían mutilado, era el de Grindelwald, y que si a eso unimos el robo del hueso de Crouch y la gorra empapada en la sangre limpia de Snape, tenemos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el hechizo que puede volver a la vida a Gridelwald.

Minerva, Faith, no digan nada por ahora a los alumnos. Saber esto nos da una pequeña ventaja. Necesito hablar con Severus.

Pidió a la profesora McGonagall que fuera a buscarlo. Yo daba vueltas a mi varita, en un estado de nervios incontrolable.

Ahora necesito de ti más que nunca- le dijo a Severus cuando entró.

Yo hubiera querido permanecer ahí, pero Dumbledore me pidió que los dejara solos.

* * *

Se quedaron hablando mucho tiempo. Vagué por el castillo como una sombra. Traté de leer, de pensar en algo que no fuera lo que están esperando de él. El sueño terminó por vencerme y me quedé dormida mientras le preguntaba a la luna si sabe que va a suceder. 

Desperté esta mañana sin haber descansado. Tengo aquí la margarita que encontré hace un rato bajo mi puerta.

* * *

El fin de curso está próximo, y con él, se acerca el día en que Severus partirá. No sabe cuanto tiempo estará lejos, pero confía en que nos veremos pronto. Se ha negado a hablar conmigo de despedidas, se ha negado a decirme adonde va, a explicarme qué es lo que va a hacer. 

Tengo miedo, un miedo atroz. Podría mil veces volver a vivir la noche de mi ataque, pero no puedo enfrentarme con el temor que siento ahora, sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de no verlo más.

El se muestra indiferente, no habla del tema, nada en él permite adivinar sus pensamientos. He intentado preguntarle de mil maneras distintas, pero siempre es un rotundo no lo que obtengo como respuesta. Insistir mas, sería desatar su furia. Es mejor conformarse y asumir que no dirá nada, con la confianza, con la certeza de que él sabe lo que hace.

* * *

Ayer en la tarde salí a caminar al lago. Traté de aligerar la carga de mis temores contemplando la luz reflejada en la superficie del agua. Ajenas a mi angustia, las flores bailaban gozosas al ritmo marcado por el viento, que alborotaba mi pelo sin importarle que dentro de mí, algo está muriendo lentamente. 

Observé las nubes, el sol, el cielo. Sentí la soledad, sentí un vacío que me atravesaba el corazón. Permanecí mucho tiempo pensando, intentando hallar consuelo, buscando un bálsamo para mi pena.

La noche me encontró ahí, mirando al cielo sin ver nada, oyendo al viento sin escuchar su música. Trataba de encontrar las palabras para definir mi tristeza, para explicar la sensación de vacío, de abandono, de frío.

Me disponía a regresar al castillo cuando vi su figura inconfundible dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba. Su túnica negra se agitaba, levantó un brazo a modo de saludo y apresuró sus pasos para llegar hasta mi.

Me abracé a él ansiosa, aferrándome a la materialidad de su cuerpo, en contraste con la irrealidad de mis incertidumbres. Buscó mis labios y yo los suyos. Nos besamos desesperadamente, con la convicción del que sabe que ha encontrado sus respuestas, con el deseo tanto tiempo contenido.

Entramos sin hablar, su mano firme me llevó a su mazmorra, donde la luz de una única vela, fue involuntario testigo de nuestro callado diálogo.

Acaricié su rostro con mis manos, tratando de suavizar las duras líneas al lado de su boca, besé sus ojos amados, recorrí su piel llenando mis sentidos de sus respuestas, probé sus labios firmes, me enamoré de nuevo de su olor, de su aliento, de sus suspiros. Bebí de su espíritu, del centro mismo donde se encuentra su ser. Me llené de su imagen, de su voz profunda, de su vida. El apresó mi cabello entre sus dedos, con la seguridad y la fuerza de quien toma aquello que le pertenece, lo que es suyo. Fue mi guía, con sus manos me enseñó los confines de la tierra, la eternidad del tiempo. Me mostró con sus ojos el infinito, remontó las corrientes de mi entrega con sus labios, navegando con el brazo firme y experimentado que solo él poseeél, que conoce todos mis mares.

Nos convertimos en fuego, en ola, en cometa, en música y en luz, cuando las sombras, avergonzadas, se retiraron parta no vernos.

Me enseñó cuan vulnerable puedo ser, me enseñó a verme a mi misma en sus ojos. Y supe al fin que nací de su carne y de su sangre, cuando fui formada de su costilla, para ser una con él, para compartir el regalo eterno de vida que un soplo nos dio en el inicio de los tiempos, para hacer de los dos un solo aliento, un solo latido.

La aurora bañó nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Un ligero temblor recorrió mi piel cuando sus dedos me tocaron de nuevo. Con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes, le dije –te amo-.

Hundió su cara en mi pelo revuelto, cerró los ojos y me dijo – calla Faith, no digas nada. Déjame grabar tu imagen en mi memoria para siempre. Déjame permanecer atado al olor de esta mañana, para no perder la mira, para recordar siempre el camino que debo tomar para volver.

Me quedé dormida abrazada a su cuerpo. Desperté mas tarde, estaba sola en la cama.

¡Severus!

Aquí estoy Faith

Ya estaba vestido y tenía a su lado una pequeña mochila. Me miraba con amor, con tristeza, poseyéndome por entero con sus ojos. Había preparado café. Lo bebimos en silencio. Salimos juntos, no quiso que lo acompañara mas allá del pasillo. Me dio un pequeñísimo beso y se fue.

* * *

_"Queridas Dana y Laura"_

_Dumbledore me asegura que no debo preocuparme, aunque hace casi un mes que inició el verano y Severus no me ha escrito. Sin embargo, hoy tuve noticias suyas._

_¿Alguna vez han sentido la confianza de que a pesar de todo, el universo las ama? Yo hoy tengo la certeza de que la vida vuelve a llamar a la puerta. Cada ser humano que está por nacer, nos dice que Dios no se ha decepcionado de nosotros._

_Con amor._

_Faith"_

**FIN**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Nota de la autora**

Hola a todos! Hace meses q la historia no era actualizada. Por la prohibición de contestar los reviews, etc.. no me podré despedir como quisiera pero lo importante es q hace poco me pude poner en contacto con Patricia y esto es lo que nos quiso decir a todos:

_Patricia (Patch):_

_Hola a todos. Gracias mil por sus comentarios. Lo hice en el 2001 y la segunda parte sigue en proceso (pueden creerlo?)_

_Anye todo, mil gracias a Katia (Lady Kenobi) por publicarlo. Muchas veces estuve pensando en subirlo, pero la vida me ha mnatenido lejos de la computadora por lago tiempo (y sobre todo, lejos de internet)._

_En un principio, yo intercambiaba mensajes con algunas chicas maravillosas en harrymania, y aseguraba que mi personaje favorito era Sirius Black. De pronto, me di cuenta de que siempre argumentaba a favor de Severus cuando alguien lo criticaba. Una chica, burlandose de mi, dijo "Patch esta enamorada de Snape"..._

_Y asi es, el fic es autobiografico. Todo lo que sucede me sucedio a mi, y actualemnte Severus y yo seguimos juntos, con un hijo hermoso. Mi marido es efectivamente Severus Snape, contesta igual que Snape, se porta con la gente igual que Snape, tiene todos los rasgos que yo describo en Snape y me ha enamorado y conquistado igual que Snape a Faith. A veces me dan ganas de asesinarlo, pero no puedo menos que amarlo y respetarlo. Si alguien puede imaginar a ese Snape criando a un hijo, ese es mi esposo._

_Gracias de nuevo. Abrazos._

De lo que se, es que ahorita ya terminó la segunda parte, todavía no tiene título pero por lo que no la ha podido subir es para agregar o cambiar algunas cosas que pasaron en el sexto libro.

Me despido de todos ustedes, gracias por seguir la historia y permitirme que me conocieran y que les pudiera transmitir mi amor por este fic.

Lady Kenobi


End file.
